RESIDENT EVIL LA VENGANZA DE LOKI
by irondino81
Summary: Tras la muerte de León, Helena a comenzado una nueva vida junto con su hijo, pero lo que aun ella ignora es que una nueva amenaza esta por poner en riesgo la vida no solo del pequeño, sino del mundo entero. " Leon/Helena, Jake/ Sherry, Ada/Moira" SECUELA DE: "HASTA SIEMPRE LEON"
1. Chapter 1

RESIDENT EVIL, LA VENGANZA DE LOKI

CAPITULO I:

RECORDANDO A LEON

 _-León… no… no por favor aguanta…_

 _-Helena… antes de morir… quiero que sepas…_

 _-No digas esas cosas, León… te vas a poner bien…_

 _-No Helena, mi momento ha llegado… pero no quiero irme de este… mundo sin decirte… que te amo Helena… iba a decírtelo terminando esta misión… te convertiste en la persona más importante… en mi vida, Helena… tu forma de ser fueron más que suficientes para que… me enamorara d ti… compañera._

 _Las lágrimas de Helena caían sobre las mejillas del rostro de León, quien lentamente cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella._

 _-¿León?... ¿León?... ¡LEON!_

Helena aun no podía creer que León le había confesado su amor justo antes de morir, pero…

De pronto el sonar del timbre de la puerta la despertó de repente, se había quedado dormida junto a su laptop realizando algunos informes, eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde de un Sábado, la castaña fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla vio que se trataba de Claire, quien llevaba consigo a un pequeño en brazos.

-Hola Helena…

-Eres tu Claire, me alegra verte

-Siento la demora Helena, pero el pequeño Scott no quería irse del parque. –Dijo Claire. –Debiste haberlo visto jugar con el resto de los niños que se encontraban ahí, no cabe duda que tiene el ímpetu y la energía de su padre.

Lo dicho por la pelirroja hizo entristecer a Helena.

-Lo lamento Helena, no era mi intención.

-No pasa nada. –respondió la castaña, con cierta tristeza.

Helena tomo en brazos a su Hijo para luego llevarlo a su habitación. La castaña miraba con admiración a su pequeño hijo Scott, el parecido con el fallecido agente era tal que decidió ponerle su segundo nombre, Scott y mientras lo miraba no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas en cuanto recordó al padre de su hijo y el amor de su vida.

-Veo que no eres la única que aún sufre por la ausencia de León. –dijo Claire.

-Estas en lo cierto Claire. –respondió Helena. –Pero por mucho que me duela su partida debo ser fuerte sobre todo por mi hijo.

Helena decidió comenzar una nueva vida ahora en la ciudad de Nueva york, junto con Claire luego de que León muriera, Helena ahora trabajaba para la B.S.A.A. como colaboradora de inteligencia de dicha organización, pero cuando la castaña se enteró de que estaba embarazada, Claire se ofreció a ayudarla a cuidar a su hijo y desde entonces se volvieron en muy buenas amigas, además de que la pelirroja le había tomado mucho cariño al hijo de esta.

Luego de dejar al pequeño Scott en su habitación, Helena y Claire comenzaron a preparar la cena, mientras la pelirroja se encontraba alistando la mesa, Helena comenzó a recordar lo sucedido entre ella y León, poco antes de que este muriera.

******FLASHBACK******

Washington D.C 2 años atrás.

Helena se encontraba alistando los últimos detalles para su misión a Jordania, mientras empacaba miro un portarretratos con la foto de ella y de su hermana, aquel sentimiento de culpa volvió a rondar en la mente de la castaña.

-Perdóname hermana, prometí que te cuidaría y te falle.

Helena se recostó en su sofá con el portarretratos en mano para echarse a llorar sin cesar, pero minutos después oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y en cuanto la abrió vio que se trataba de León.

-¡León! –dijo ella, luego de abrazarlo fuertemente. –No sabes lo bien que me hace el que estés aquí.

-¿Te encuentras bien Helena? –dijo el agente.

-La verdad no, aun no puedo dejar de pensar en mi hermana. –Dijo la castaña entre lágrimas. -Aunque ya paso un año aún me es difícil asimilar su muerte, era mi única familia y ahora estoy sola.

-Tranquila Helena, no estás sola. –dijo León secándole sus lágrimas. –Aún me tienes a mí, tu mejor amigo.

León se limitó a abrazarla y a decirle palabras de alivio, hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencer a la castaña, el agente de forma más que amable la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cama y cuando la cubrió con las sabanas, Helena le pidió que se quedara junto a ella para hacerle compañía.

En cuanto León se acercó a ella, Helena lo abrazo fuertemente y acto seguido lo tomo del rostro y lo beso tiernamente, causando el asombro de este, León por un momento sintió que estaba aprovechándose de ella, pero fue entonces cuando supo que no podía detenerse.

-Helena yo…

-bésame León, te lo suplico por favor. –dijo ella con voz seductora.

-¿Estas segura de esto?

-Bastante segura. –respondió ella.

Fue entonces que ambos se perdieron en una larga noche de intensa pasión.

******FIN DEL FLASHBACK******

-Helena… tierra llamando a Helena… -dijo la pelirroja.

-disculpa Claire, es solo que me estaba acordando de León y del día en que concebí al pequeño Scott.

-Oh ya veo. –dijo Claire.

-me hubiese gustado darle la noticia a León acerca de su hijo. –dijo Helena con tristeza.

-Descuida Helena, sé que en alguna parte León los está observando a ambos. –agrego Claire tratando de animar a la castaña.

-Tienes razón. –respondió Helena ya más calmada.

-Por cierto, Sherry me llamo y dice que vendrá mañana de Washington, al parecer la agencia les dio a ella y a Jake el día libre y al parecer tienen algunas sorpresas para Scott.

-Veo que no eres la única que esta encariñada con mi hijo. –dijo Helena. –He notado la manera en que lo consiente cada vez que viene de visita.

-Eso ni dudarlo. –dijo Claire. –De hecho me comento que Jake se muere de ganas de ser padre, pero con sus horarios de trabajo aun no les ha sido posible.

-Valla, quien diría que Jake tuviese tan buen corazón. –dijo Helena. –Vieras que cuando lo conocí me dio mala espina, pero me equivoque.

-En parte fue Sherry quien logro ablandarlo. –dijo Claire con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas continuaron cenando tranquilamente y poco después se fueron a descansar.

Al otro día, Helena y Claire se alistaban para ir a Central Park en donde se encontrarían con Sherry y Jake, subieron al pequeño Scott en su carriola y se dirigieron al lugar de la cita.

Helena y Claire esperaron algunos minutos hasta que por fin Sherry aparece en compañía de Jake.

-Claire, Helena. –dijo Sherry saludándolas.

-Sherry, Me alegra verte de nuevo.

-Igualmente. –respondió Helena.

-Sentimos la tardanza pero el tráfico estaba algo pesado. -Dijo Jake.

-Y que lo digas, de hecho Helena y yo preferimos venir a pie, además de que al pequeño Scott le agrada mucho salir de paseo. –agrego Claire.

Luego de eso la rubia cargo al pequeño Scott en sus brazos, y comenzó a jugar con él con suma ternura.

-Por lo visto Sherry ya ansia tener familia. –Dijo Helena.

-Aun lo estamos meditando todavía. –dijo Sherry. –Más que nada es por el trabajo en la agencia y ambas sabemos cómo es de absorbente.

-En eso tienes razón. –respondió la castaña.

Los 4 amigos estaban charlando tranquilamente, pero ninguno de ellos se percató de que estaban siendo espiados por un misterioso sujeto, este último se comunica por radio.

-Buenas noticias, al fin pude encontrar al hijo de león Kennedy. –dijo aquel misterioso sujeto.

 _-Excelente, ahora prosigue con el plan, recuerda que lo quiero vivo, de esa forma podremos saber si en la sangre del hijo de Kennedy existen rastros del legendario Draurg._

-Está bien, pero eso le va a costar otros 500 mil más aparte otros 300 por llevar vivo a ese mocoso.

 _-Por supuesto, un trato es un trato. –_ dijo el misterioso sujeto en la otra línea

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

SECUESTRO FRUSTRADO

Sherry se encontraba tranquilamente jugando con el pequeño Scott, mientras que Helena charlaba con Claire y Jake, cuando de repente aquel sujeto aparece ante ellos, este último vestía un traje y capucha de color obscuro y blanco con vivos naranjas, su rostro era cadavérico y llevaba un escudo, espada y arco como armas.

-Por fin logre dar con el hijo de Kennedy. –dijo aquel sujeto fijando la mirada en el pequeño.

-¿Quién demonios eres?... -dijo Helena, mientras abrazaba a su hijo, quien se mostraba muy asustado.

-Soy el Taskmaster y he venido por él. –respondió el villano, señalando al pequeño.

Jake, Sherry y Claire encaran al villano mientras que Helena protegía a su hijo.

-No sé quién demonios seas, pero no dejaremos que le pongas una mano encima, te quedo claro. –dijo Claire.

-Sera mejor que se quiten de mi camino, si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias. –dijo Taskmaster

-No creas que nos intimidas, payaso... –dijo Jake. –así que lárgate si no quieres que te patee el culo.

-Muchacho Idiota, tú no eres rival para mí. -dijo Taskmaster.

-Nosotras te ayudaremos a detenerlo. –dijo Sherry.

-De ninguna manera súper chica, ustedes huyan de aquí y pongan a salvo al pequeño Scott, yo distraeré a este payaso cara de hueso. –dijo Jake.

Pero de repente se escuchó una voz que interrumpe a Jake y al propio Taskmaster, la cual dijo:

-¡Yo seré tu oponente!

-Esa voz me es muy familiar y a la vez desagradable… -dijo Jake. –Porque no sales y das la cara, pedazo de mierda.

En instantes aparece aquel sujeto al cual Jake conocía, era un sujeto de gran altura, cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos rojos, vestía un traje rojo con vivos blancos y de ambos brazos salían una especie de tentáculos metálicos, este sujeto se trataba del temible Akadi Rossovich, mejor conocido como Omega Red.

-Volvemos a vernos nuevamente, Muller… -dijo Omega Red.

-Lo mismo digo Rossovich y por lo visto no has cambiado en nada, sigues igual de desquiciado. –respondió Jake con sarcasmo.

-Jake, ¿acaso conoces a ese tipo? –pregunto Helena.

-Por supuesto, es un viejo conocido con el que me tope poco antes de lo de Edonia. –contesto.

-Aún no he olvidado lo que tú y ese malnacido de Logan me hicieron. –dijo Omega red.

El Taskmaster irrumpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rossovich?–le pregunto Taskmaster. –si mal no recuerdo fue a mí a quien se le ordeno capturar al hijo de Kennedy.

-Esto no te incumbe, Taskmaster, Yo tengo un asunto personal con este imbécil. –respondió omega red, refiriéndose a Jake.

-Escúchenme, quiero que huyan de aquí cuanto antes, yo me quedare aquí para enfrentarlos. –dijo Jake.

-De ninguna manera pensamos dejarte solo luchando en contra de estos tipos. –dijo Claire. –Helena tú eres la que debes escapar junto con tu hijo.

-Pero Claire… -dijo Helena

-No te preocupes por nosotros, no dejaremos que le pongan una mano encima al pequeño Scott. –agrego Sherry

Helena asintió y acto seguido huye de la escena junto con su hijo, dejando al ex mercenario, a Claire y a Sherry luchando contra los 2 villanos, Claire y Sherry unen fuerzas para enfrentar al Taskmaster, pero la pelirroja y la rubia tenían dificultades para luchar en contra de este, ya que este último tenía la habilidad de utilizar los movimientos y técnicas de combate de ciertos súper héroes, así como el de los movimientos de sus oponentes con los que luchaba.

Jake por su parte mantenía una lucha pareja en contra de Omega Red, pero algo que puso en predicamentos al ex mercenario eran los tentáculos de carbonadium del villano, ya que tenían la capacidad de drenar la energía vital de los oponentes, por lo que Jake tenía que esquivarlos rápidamente, si es que no quería ser capturados por ellos.

Helena con su hijo en brazos huían del lugar de la batalla, pero antes de que pudiera escapar es interceptada por Taskmaster quien la ataca con una flecha sónica, la cual logra aturdir a la castaña y al pequeño Scott.

-¡Helena!... –exclamaron sus amigos.

Claire y Sherry intentan ir al rescate de su amiga, pero el Taskmaster se interpone y termina por derrotar a ambas chicas, esto provoca la distracción de Jake, momento que aprovecha Omega Red para capturarlo con uno de sus tentáculos, y con el otro logra capturar a Sherry, causando la indignación del ex mercenario.

-¡No, Sherry!... –Exclamo Jake. –Déjala ir, maldito hijo de perra es a mí a quien quieres.

-Antes de que te mate, quiero que mires como acabo con la vida de tu noviecita. –dijo Omega Red.

El villano comenzó a hacer uso de su habilidad de drenar la energía vital de Sherry, Jake forcejeaba para intentar escapar, pero era inútil.

Claire intento reincorporarse para ir en ayuda de Helena y su hijo, pero estaba sumamente lastimada debido a los a los ataques del Taskmaster, este último se acercó a donde se encontraban Helena y su hijo para luego capturar a este ultimo

-No… Scott… -decía Helena.

-No te preocupes primor, tu hijo estará en buenas manos. –dijo El Taskmaster.

El villano estaba por capturar al indefenso Scott, cuando de repente es interrumpido por una voz.

-Eres muy valiente al ponerte en contra de una dama y su hijo, malnacido… por que no mejor lo intentas conmigo.

Taskmaster y Omega Rojo voltean la mirada y se percatan de la presencia de nada menos que de Wolverine, el villano soviético se enfada de ver a su archienemigo.

-¡Logaaaan! –grito Omega Red.

Omega Rojo se lanza sobre Wolverine, pero no sin antes soltar a Jake y a Sherry, haciendo que se impacten fuertemente en el suelo, dando comienzo a una batalla sumamente pareja entre ambos.

Una vez más el Taskmaster intento llevarse al pequeño, pero solo que esta vez Helena y Claire se interponen.

-No voy a permitir que le pongas una mano encima a mi hijo. –dijo Helena.

-Parece que no aprendieron su lección, bueno entonces tendré que encargarme de ustedes primero.

El Taskmaster se disponía a atacar a Helena y a Claire, cuando de repente es sorprendido por el ataque de numerosas estrellas shuriken, la responsable del ataque resulto ser una mujer de mediana estatura, un antifaz negro con vivos en rosa, vestía un short obscuro, botas negras y una blusa también obscura que cubría sus brazos y hombros, un sostén de color rosado cubría sus senos, esta última estaba armada con una espada samurái, cuchillos ninja y varias estrellas shuriken y sin temor alguno la misteriosa mujer encara al villano.

-Aléjate de ellas o tendrás que vértelas conmigo, maldito carbón. –dijo aquella mujer.

-Valla valla, pero miren quien está aquí… la pequeña mocosa aspirante a Vengadora. –dijo Taskmaster con sarcasmo. –Porque no te vas a tu casa a jugar con tus muñecas y dejas que esto en manos de los adultos.

-Pues esta mocosa está a punto de patearte el culo a ti y a esa peste comunista que está peleando con mi amigo Logan. –respondió la chica.

Claire reconoció de inmediato la voz de aquella joven que enfrentaba al Taskmaster.

-Esa voz… acaso será…

La misteriosa chica ataca al Taskmaster con varias estrellas shuriken, el villano logra cubrirse de ellas con su escudo, pero también ataca a Omega Red quien luchaba en contra de Wolverine, hasta que una de las estrellas se clava en el ojo del villano ruso.

-Ahhh…Mierda, mi ojo… -grito Omega Red.

-Buen trabajo, Dark Queen. –dijo Wolverine.

A pesar de la fuerza sobrehumana de Omega Red, la herida en el ojo le provoco un intenso dolor, esto debido a que las estrellas shuriken de la chica que llevaba por nombre Dark Queen, estaban hechas de adamantium puro, esto lo aprovecha Wolverine para dañar un pequeño artefacto que el villano ruso tenía en su pecho, el cual era el que regulaba el carbonadium del esqueleto de este último.

-Esto te enseñara no meterte con una criatura inocente. –Dijo Wolverine

-Maldito Loga… tú y esa mocosa me las pagaran. –decía Omega Red, resintiéndose.

Wolverine y la chica misteriosa encaran al Taskmaster, pero al verse superado por estos, decide escapar usando una bomba de gas lacrimógeno, el plan del villano tiene éxito y escapa del lugar llevándose consigo a Omega Red.

-Mierda, ese bastardo escapo. –dijo la chica.

-Lo sé, pero al menos no lograron llevarse al pequeño. –dijo Wolverine. -

En instantes Claire y Helena se acercan a Wolverine y a la chica misteriosa para agradecerles.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hijo de esos villanos. –dijo Helena.

-No hay de que, señora Harper. –respondió la chica misteriosa.

Tanto Helena como Claire les estrechan la mano al súper héroe y a la chica misteriosa, pero entonces la pelirroja dijo:

-Ya no tienes que ocultar tu identidad, sé muy bien que eres tú… Moira.

Aquella chica misteriosa resulto ser Moria Burton solo que ahora se hacía llamar Dark Queen.

-¡Moria! –exclamo Claire. –me alegra mucho volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo, Claire. –respondió la pelirroja.

Wolverine fue con Jake y Sherry para ayudarlos.

-¿te encuentras bien, amigo?

-Casi del todo… -respondió Jake. –gracias por salvarme el culo de nuevo, Logan.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, ya que al parecer Rossovich aún sigue furioso luego de lo que pasó. –dijo Wolverine.

En eso se escucha el quejido de Sherry, quien se encontraba mal herida.

-¿Súper chica, te encuentras bien?.

Wolverine interviene.

-Descuida mi viejo amigo, la ayuda ya viene en camino.

Minutos más tarde se escucha el sonar de varios helicópteros provenientes de S.H.I.E.L.D. aparecen en escena, el personal médico de dicha organización auxilia a Helena, Claire, Sherry y Jake, para luego llevarlos consigo hasta el helicarrier en donde se encontrarían a salvo por el momento.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

SECRETOS

Luego de algunos minutos de vuelo, Helena, su hijo, Claire, Jake, Sherry, Wolverine y Moria (Dark Queen) llegan al imponente helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D. en donde fueron recibidos por el equipo médico en donde Claire, Helena y Jake solo presentaban heridas leves, Sherry tuvo que ser atendida de emergencia esto debido a que su factor de curación estaba actuando lentamente, en cuanto al pequeño Scott tuvo que ser llevado a una sala de observación especial para realizarle numerosos estudios, esto dejo sumamente preocupada a Helena, quien aguardaba impaciente afuera de dicha sala esperando a que los médicos de S.H.I.E.L.D. le explicaran la razón por la cual tenían a su hijo bajo observación.

La castaña se puso algo violenta con los médicos, por lo que tuvo que ser calmada por Claire y Jake, Wolverine y Moira solamente miraban la escena.

-Que le están haciendo a mi hijo, exijo verlo ahora mismo. –dijo Helena desesperada.

-Helena trata de calmarte por favor. -le dijo Claire.

-No puedo estar calmada sin saber lo que le están haciendo a mi hijo. –decía la castaña.

-Claire tiene razón, lo mejor que debemos hacer es esperar, recuerda que Sherry también está herida. –dijo Jake

Enseguida Wolverine le da una palmada en el hombro a Jake, este último le dio un abrazo fraternal al mutante.

-Me da gusto verte una vez más, Logan. -dijo Jake.

-Lo mismo digo, mi viejo amigo. –dijo Wolverine. –Después de la misión en Siberia no volví a saber de ti, y por visto dejaste el oficio de mercenario, eso es una buena noticia.

-Así es amigo, recompuse mi camino gracias a mi novia. –respondió Jake.

-¿Te refieres a la chica rubia que nos ayudó a enfrentar a Rossovich y a Taskmaster?

-La misma… -respondió el ex mercenario. –Es a ella a quien le debo la vida.

-Bien por ti amigo. –le dijo Logan.

De igual forma, Claire charlaba largo y tendido con Moira.

-me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, Moria… -le dijo Claire. –pero mírate, La última vez que te vi fue hace 3 años poco antes de que te fueras a la universidad, pero que te paso, ¿porque estas vestida así? ¿No me digas que dejaste de estudiar?

-Como lo adivinaste… -respondió Moira.

-pero ¿Se puede saber porque dejaste tu carrera de abogada?

-Fue por un asunto personal… -contesto. -Ahora me dedico a combatir el crimen en las calles de Nueva York a lado de mi amigo Logan, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo hago por mi propia cuenta.

-Pero, ¿y que dijo tu padre al respecto?

-Por favor Claire, no me menciones a Barry. –respondió la chica un poco seria.

-Pero pensé que ya habías hecho las paces con él. –le dijo Claire.

-Eso fue antes de que discutiera fuertemente con él, de hecho no hablo con él desde hace 2 años.

A pesar del carácter rebelde y la mirada un poco fría de Moira, La pelirroja pudo notar un profundo dolor en ella, pero entonces Claire recordó el aquel incidente de la isla en donde ambas se vieron involucradas, pensó que tal vez aquel incidente aun no podía superarlo del todo, por lo que mejor decidió no preguntarle más cosas personales.

Poco después aparece el ahora director de S.H.I.E.L.D. quien era nada menos que Phil Coulson.

-Buenas tardes, supongo que algunos de ustedes ya han escuchado hablar de mí, soy Phil Coulson, el nuevo director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Valla, es un gusto conocerlo agente Coulson…. –dijo Claire –Pero tenía entendido que el director era Nick Fury.

-El agente Fury se retiró hace 6 meses, ahora yo estoy ocupando su puesto. –contesto. –Me alegra saber que Logan y la agente Burton llegaran a tiempo antes de que Taskmaster y Omega Red pudieran llevarse al hijo del agente Kennedy.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra mi hijo?... ya quiero verlo por favor, antes de que me vuelva loca de la espera.

-No se preocupe por su hijo agente Harper, el personal médico solo está realizándole un pequeño estudio solamente. –contesto Coulson.

-Por cierto, acaso sabe el motivo por el cual Rossovich y el otro sujeto de cara de hueso querían secuestrar al hijo de nuestra amiga. –le dijo Jake.

-por supuesto que lo sabemos. –contesto Coulson. –Es más hay alguien aquí que puede explicarles todo con más detalle.

Coulson lleva a Helena, Claire y a Jake a la sala de conferencias, Wolverine y Moira los siguieron también y al llegar a dicha sala se quedaron impresionados al ver a una vieja conocida.

-¡Ada! –exclamaron.

La castaña y compañía se impresionaron al ver a Ada Wong, quien vestía un traje de color negro con vivos rojos, característicos de la espía asiática.

-Es un gusto volverlos a ver nuevamente. –dijo Ada.

La presencia de Ada dejo pasmada especialmente a Moria, la cual la saluda de una forma un poco hostil.

-Debí imaginar que estabas detrás de todo esto, Ada. –le reclamo Helena.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Harper, al contrario estoy aquí para ayudarlos. –dijo Ada.

-Te recuerdo desde Edonia. –dijo Jake. –fuiste tú la que envió a esa enorme mole para que me capturara a mí y a Sherry.

-La que mando a esa B.O.W. era un clon mío de nombre Carla Radames. –respondió la espía

-¿Un clon?...-¿de qué estás hablando? –pregunto Claire.

Coulson interviene.

-La Ada con la que ustedes se toparon en China era una creación de Derek Simmons, y para que lo sepan la agente Wong ha estado trabajando para S.H.I.E.L.D. desde hace años.

-¿Que?... ¿Ada, una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.? –pregunto Helena desconcertada.

Ada toma la palabra.

-Así es, fui reclutada un año antes del desastre de Raccoon City, en aquel entonces el director Fury me asigno la misión de investigar todo lo que Umbrella estaba creando en sus laboratorios.

Lo dicho por Ada dejo impresionados a Helena, Claire y Jake.

-Pero nosotros pensamos que trabajabas para Albert Wesker y otros traficantes de armas biológicas. –le dijo Claire.

-En apariencia así lo era, pero en realidad mi deber era reunir toda la información acerca de los virus así como también el destruirlos para que no causaran más atrocidades, también les sorprenderá saber que soy conocida como la mariposa carmesí (Crimson Butterfly).

-Valla, eso no me lo esperaba de ti, Ada. –dijo Claire.

-Bueno, Bueno ya basta de tanto misterio y será mejor que nos digan que es lo que querían esos 2 villanos con mi hijo. –dijo Helena.

Enseguida Ada utiliza la computadora de la sala de conferencias y les muestra la información, en ella se podían apreciar datos e imágenes sobre dichos parásitos mejor conocidos como "las plagas"

-Seguramente León les habrá contado sobre su misión en España, en la cual fue infectado por "las plagas"

-Por supuesto que lo hizo, aunque por fortuna logro quitarse ese dichoso parasito a tiempo antes de que lo convirtiera en un asesino mutante. –dijo Helena.

Ada contesto.

-Sí, León logro erradicar el parasito de su cuerpo, pero no en su totalidad, ya que el ADN del parasito se fusiono con el ADN de León.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto Jake.

-luego de su misión, el servicio secreto en colaboración con S.H.I.E.L.D. le realizo numerosos estudios a León durante varios meses, y fue ahí donde los investigadores se percataron acerca de lo que había pasado con la plaga en su cuerpo, pero por órdenes de Nick Fury se le oculto la verdad a León y al propio servicio secreto. –dijo Ada.

-¿Y porque le ocultaron la verdad a León? –pregunto Helena

-Porque Fury no confiaba plenamente en el servicio secreto del todo, además de que nunca le simpatizo Simmons, esto debido a que comenzaba a inmiscuirse en asuntos sobre bioterrorismo.

-Aguarda un momento Ada…-le dijo Helena. -León nos platicó que también Ashley Graham fue infectada con las plagas. –dijo Claire.

-La plaga con el que fue infectada Ashley Graham, así como los aldeanos de aquella villa eran solamente larvas por así decirlo… -contesto Ada. -En cambio la plaga que León tenía en su cuerpo era distinta, de hecho era mucho más poderosa que la que tenía Osmund Saddler, pero esto que les acabo de mostrar es solo el principio.

-¿el principio? –pregunto Jake.

Coulson toma la palabra

-Uno de los motivos principales por el cual Nick Fury oculto la verdad sobre las plagas era por la naturaleza de estas, ya que no provenían de la tierra, sino de Asgard.

-¿De Asgard? –preguntaron Helena y compañía.

En eso una mujer de cabello negro con armadura plateada y vivos rojos aparece ante el grupo y les dijo:

-Las plagas como ustedes les llaman son en realidad los legendarios Draugrs.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Claire.

-Mi nombre es lady Sif, una de las mejores guerreras de Asgard y también soy la mejor amiga de Thor, el dios del trueno.

La guerrera Asgardniana estrecha la mano de Helena y compañía.

-Valla, ¡eso es increíble! –exclamo Jake

-¿y que son esos tales Draugrs? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-Los Draugrs son unos antiguos monstruos asgardnianos, estos le otorgaban fuerza sobre humana a aquellos que capturaban, también podían incrementar el tamaño de sus víctimas a voluntad, pero una de sus habilidades más terribles eran el de hacer resucitar a los muertos, en verdad son unas criaturas realmente horribles.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi hijo en todo esto? –pregunto Helena.

Coulson toma la palabra una vez más.

-Tal vez suene descabellado lo que voy a decirle, agente Harper pero dentro del torrente sanguíneo de su hijo se encuentra ADN de los Draugrs.

Helena, Claire y Jake se quedaron estupefactos por lo Coulson les dijo.

-No, no mi pequeño León. –dijo Helena al borde de las lágrimas.

-Pero no hay porque alarmarse, ya que afortunadamente su cuerpo logro crear poderosos anticuerpos los cuales han erradicado cualquier síntoma de las Plagas o mejor dicho de los Draugrs. –dijo Ada.

-Entonces ese es el motivo por el cual Rossovich y el Taskmaster querían secuestrar al hijo de nuestra amiga. –dijo Jake.

-Así parece, pero para garantizar la seguridad del pequeño, será necesario que permanezca aquí en el Helicarrier.

Varios minutos después Sherry aparece en silla de ruedas y con algunos vendajes en hombro, y al poco rato uno de los doctores aparece con el pequeño Scott, de inmediato la castaña corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Mi pequeño León, gracias a dios estas bien.

-Mami…-dijo el pequeño.

-No cabe duda que el parecido con su padre es impresionante, debe sentirse muy orgullosa de ello. –dijo Coulson.

-Y que lo diga… -respondió Helena. -Él es mi mundo.

-De verdad es una pena que el agente Kennedy ya no este entre nosotros, el Capitán américa y Nick Fury lo estimaban mucho, muchas veces le ofrecieron unirse a los vengadores pero él siempre se negó debido a que no quería preocuparla. –dijo Coulson

-Valla, eso no lo sabía. –dijo Helena.

El ex mercenario por su parte, se alegró de ver sana y salva a Sherry.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Súper chica?

-Aún me siento algo agotada, pero bien… -respondió Sherry, dándole un beso.

-Logan, ella es mi novia Sherry Birkin, Sherry él es logan o mejor conocido como Wolverine. –dijo Jake.

-Es un gusto conocerla… -dijo Logan estrechando la mano de la rubia. –me alegra conocer a la persona que logro enderezar el camino de mi amigo.

Pero aquel momento es interrumpido por un comentario de Moira sobre Sherry.

-Valla, no pensé que aceptaran muñecas Barbie en el servicio secreto.

-que acabas de decir. –dijo Sherry molesta.

Molesta por el comentario de Moira, la rubia intento levantarse de la silla de ruedas pero el dolor de su hombro se lo impidió.

-Tienes suerte de que Logan y yo apareciéramos, si no Omega Red te hubiese hecho trizas.

-Ya basta señorita Burton. –le dijo Coulson.

-Lo siento Phil, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que esa basura rusa y el otro bastardo están sueltos.

-Dark Queen tiene razón Coulson. –dijo Wolverine. –Además tu bien sabes que tanto a ella como a mí nos agrada estar en esta jaula de pájaros.

-Eso lo se Logan, pero me temo que esta vez van a tener que permanecer aquí, esto con la intención de proteger al pequeño.

-¿Que eso no es trabajo de los vengadores? –pregunto Moira (Dark Queen). –Y a propósito en donde están todos ellos.

-Los vengadores están en una misión en el planeta Xandar, ayudando a los Nova Corps y a los guardianes de la galaxia en una lucha con Galactus. –contesto Coulson.

-Entonces eso significa que ahora estamos a cargo. –dijo Wolverine.

-Más o menos, de hecho ese fue el motivo por el cual Lady Sif está aquí con nosotros. –dijo Coulson.

Sif interviene.

-Así es, Thor me pidió que tomara su lugar como Vengadora y hasta que encontremos a esos 2, tendremos que permanecer aquí.

-Sera como recordar los viejos tiempos. –dijo Ada.

El comentario de Ada irrito aún más a Moira, quien abandona la sala de conferencias.

-Moira espera. –dijo Claire al intentar seguirla.

-Sera mejor que la dejemos sola por un momento. –dijo el X-men.

-Valla carácter el de tu amiga, Claire. –le dijo Helena.

-Es cierto, de hecho tal vez no lo notaron, pero al parecer no le simpatizo del todo, y mucho menos Ada. –dijo Sherry.

-Descuiden, es normal que se ponga así cuando algo no le parece… -dijo Ada. –Pero ya se le pasara, lo sé porque yo fui quien la entreno.

-¿La entrenaste? –pregunto Claire.

-Por supuesto… -contesto Ada. –y les sorprenderá saber que Logan, Moira y yo formamos un equipo denominado "los vengadores obscuros"

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!...-pregunto Claire incrédula. –Esto es increíble, nunca pensé que tanto tú como Moira fueran miembros de los vengadores.

Coulson interviene

-Desde que la señorita Burton fue integrada a los vengadores obscuros, demostró ser una guerrera formidable, pero lo más sorprendente era su habilidad de usar las técnicas de combate de sus oponentes con tan solo mirarlas, dicha habilidad solo es igualada por el Taskmaster.

Lo dicho por Coulson dejo aún más impresionada a Claire y compañía.

-Pero desafortunadamente el equipo de los vengadores obscuros se desintegro debido a las diferencias de los miembros y si a eso le agregamos la rebeldía de Moira, bueno prácticamente eran como una bomba de tiempo. –dijo Ada.

-Si me lo imagino…-dijo Claire. –pero pónganse en el lugar de Moira, el incidente de la isla sushestvovanie la marco para siempre.

-Sabemos muy bien acerca de ello… -dijo Coulson. –Fue por eso que le pedimos a la Agente Wong que se encargara de su entrenamiento.

Luego de un rato, el pequeño Scott bostezo para luego recargarse en el hombro de su madre, a lo que Helena dijo:

-Parece que ya es hora de tu siesta campeón.

La castaña tomo a su hijo en brazos y se dirigió con Coulson, quien le dijo:

-Agente Harper, si lo desea puede llevar a su hijo a uno de los dormitorios para que pueda descansar.

-Muchas gracias agente Coulson. –contesto la castaña.

-Creo que tú también debes descansar un rato, súper chica… -dijo Jake.

-Tienes razón amor. -Dijo Sherry.

Helena, Jake y Sherry se retiraron de la sala de conferencias para ir a descansar un rato, Coulson, Claire, Sif y Wolverine continuaron charlando sobre lo acontecido.

En otro punto del helicarrier, Moira miraba el ocaso por medio de una de las ventanas, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Ada llega con ella.

-Creí que no volvería a verte de nuevo, Moira.

-Ada… eres tú, no te vi llegar.

-Parece que después de un año, aun sigues resentida por lo que paso. –le dijo Ada. –En aquella ocasión te marchaste del departamento sin darme ninguna explicación.

-Por favor Ada, no hay que ser adivino para darse cuenta que aun sigues pensado en Kennedy aun después de muerto.

-Si, admito que me afecto su muerte y si fui a su funeral no solo era para despedirme de él y también decirle a Helena su última voluntad de León.

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la asiática, algo que dejo desconcertada a Moira, ya que Ada era conocida por su frialdad en las misiones.

Moira rodeo con sus brazos a Ada, esta última giro quedando enfrente de ella, quien la abrazo fuertemente para luego quitarle la capucha cubría su cabeza y percibió el aroma de su cabello, acaricio su mejilla y le dijo:

-No sabes la falta que me hiciste cuando te fuiste, mi princesa. –dijo Ada,

La espía se adueñó de sus labios con ternura.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho, amor… -respondió Moira, seguida con un tierno beso.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar desconocido, el Taskmaster y Omega Red discutían fuertemente, mientras que un sujeto de bata blanca curaba el ojo del villano soviético.

-Eres un completo estúpido, Rossovich... –le recrimino Taskmaster. -Tu estúpida venganza sobre Wolverine y Muller echaron a perder toda la misión.

-¡Podrías callarte por un momento!… Ya tengo suficientes problemas como para que me estés reclamando… ¡Ahhh mierda como arde! –dijo Omega Red, resintiéndose del ojo.

-Parece que el daño de tu ojo es serio, Rossovich… -dijo el sujeto de bata blanca, quien llevaba por nombre Alistair Spencer. –voy a tener que intervenirlo quirúrgicamente para repararlo.

-Esa maldita mocosa me las pagara por lo que me hizo. –dijo Omega Red.

En ese momento los villanos reciben la llamada de M.O.D.O.K.

-Espero que tengan una buena excusa para justificar su fracaso. –dijo M.O.D.O.K.

-No fue mi culpa, Rossovich intervino en mi misión de capturar a ese mocoso. –dijo Taskmaster. –Pero descuida, dile a Loki que cumpliré con la misión.

-Siento decepcionarte Taskmaster pero hubo un cambio de planes, ya que ahora Loki le ha asignado la misión a alguien más, en tanto ustedes será mejor que regresen a la guarida antes de que S.H.I.E.L.D. los localice.

-Entendido, Taskmaster fuera.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

CONFESIONES

Horas más tarde, Claire estuvo recorriendo el Helicarrier esto con la intención de buscar a Moira, y tras varios minutos logra encontrarla, besándose muy cariñosamente con Ada.

-¡Moira!... –exclamo Claire.

La pelirroja no sabía que decir ante lo que había presenciado.

-Claire, eres tu… no te vi llegar. –dijo Moira poniéndose roja de la pena.

-¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo aquí? –pregunto Claire en tono un poco serio.

Moira respondió profundo y contesto:

-Parece que descubriste mi más grande secreto, Claire…

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tu…

-Asi es Claire, soy lesbiana y entenderé si no quieres volver a dirigirme la palabra, tal como lo hizo Barry. –le contesto Moira con voz quebrada.

Los ojos de Moira comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas en cuanto menciono a su padre, la asiática la tomo de la mano para luego abrazarla.

-Tranquila amor, todo está bien. –le dijo Ada.

-Lo lamento, es solo que me vino a la mente todas las cosas tan desgarradoras que me dijo Barry cuándo se enteró de mis preferencias.

Claire se percató del profundo dolor de Moira, por lo que la pelirroja le da un cálido abrazo para reconfortarla.

-Estoy contigo Moira… -dijo Claire. –Además no tiene nada de malo amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo.

-Gracias por tus palabras Claire, sabía que podía contar contigo. –dijo Moira.

-Oye eres como mi hermana pequeña, Moria… y mientras tú te sientas feliz y amada no hay nada que discutir.

-Bueno, creo que tienes mucho que hablar con Claire, Princesa… -dijo Ada. –Yo iré a ver de nuevo a Coulson.

-Está bien, amor. –asintió Moira, luego de darle un beso.

Ada se retira y deja charlando a solas a su princesa como le decía a Moira con Claire.

-Muy bien Moira, porque no me cuentas todo desde el principio.

Moira respiro profundo y comenzó su relato.

-Fue hace casi 2 años cuando me encontraba estudiando en la universidad, en aquel tiempo empecé una relacion con una compañera de clase de nombre Emily, todo iba bien hasta que un día Barry llego de visita y me vio besándome con ella, en ese momento se enfureció y comenzó una fuerte discusión entre ambos, me dijo que se avergonzaba de mí y a partir de ese momento dejo de pagarme la universidad, por lo que tuve que valerme por mi misma, me mude con Emily a su departamento y tras un difícil comienzo como pareja logramos salir adelante poco a poco, pero una noche que salimos de compras fuimos víctimas de un asalto, el maleante me apunto con su arma, pero Emily intervino con tal de protegerme y fue ella quien recibió el disparo, la tome en mis brazos intentando salvarla pero ya era muy tarde.

-¡Oh por dios!... –exclamo Claire.

-Estaba tan devastada y furiosa a la vez, que decidí hacer justicia por mi propia mano, convirtiéndome en una heroína urbana que protegería a la gente inocente de esta ciudad y desde entonces he abatido a varios de ellos.

Claire se quedó pasmada por lo que Moira le estaba contando.

-¡Dios mío, Moira!... y porque no acudiste a mi desde el principio. -dijo Claire.

-Lo intente varias veces, pero luego me entere sobre la muerte de tu amigo Piers Nivans, así que mejor decidí no darte más preocupaciones y seguí con mi labor de heroína urbana, hasta que un día fui contactada por Coulson, para que me uniera a S.H.I.E.L.D. no estaba muy convencida al inicio, pero todo cambio cuando me presentaron a Ada.

Moira suspiro en cuanto menciono a Ada.

-Desde el primer día que la vi me cautivo, aparte de ser mi instructora se convirtió en una gran amiga la cual me ayudo a superar la muerte de Emily, nos entendimos desde el primer día ya que de alguna forma vivimos casi los mismos horrores del bioterrorismo, pero aparte de su seguridad, liderazgo y sensualidad, fue su lado sensible lo que más me cautivo de ella.

-¿Un lado sensible?... Valla, quien lo diría, y pensar que Ada era conocida como una espía fría y misteriosa. –dijo Claire.

-Bueno en parte tiene algo de ambos… -dijo Moira. –Nos la pasábamos juntas la mayoría del tiempo y poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella, hasta que en una noche ella y yo pues… lo hicimos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Moria se ruborizara.

-No tienes por qué apenarte Moira, además por la expresión de tu rostro y por la forma en que ambas se miraron, puedo ver lo mucho que se aman. –dijo Claire, dándole una palmada en el hombro. –Bueno y a todo esto, ¿cómo fue que te volviste agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.? –le pregunto Claire.

-Fue una vez cuando vi luchar a los Vengadores en contra de la Brigada de demolición, pero aunque lo tenían todo bajo control decidí ayudarlos, y tras una larga lucha logramos vencerlos, el Capitán América y el resto de los vengadores me felicitaron por mi labor en la batalla y días después fui llevada a S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Cielos Moira, te dejo de ver un tiempo y mira lo que sucede, ahora eres toda una agente y más aun una Vengadora Obscura.

-Eso de los Vengadores obscuros es otra historia que te contare luego, por ahora debemos estar alertas para cuando aparezca Omega Red y el carbón con la cara de cráneo. –dijo Moira.

En otro punto de Helicarrier, Ada charlaba con Wolverine.

-¿Aun no se sabe nada de tu amigo Rossovich? -pregunto la espía.

-Por desgracia aun no… -respondió el X-men. –Y de la forma como S.H.I.E.L.D. está buscándolo nunca lo encontraran, y eso ya me está comenzando a desesperar.

-Te entiendo Logan y al igual que tú, Moira y yo sentimos lo mismo. –dijo Ada.

-y hablando de Moira, tal parece que por fin se animó a decirle la verdad a su amiga pelirroja. –dijo Wolverine.

-Sí, y lo mejor fue que Claire le dio todo su apoyo, no como su padre… -dijo Ada. -El solo recordar todo lo que le dijo a mi princesa me hace un nudo en la garganta, por cierto gracias por cuidar de ella durante mi ausencia.

-No hay de que, Wong…-contesto Logan.

En ese momento, aparece Coulson solicitando con urgencia la presencia de los héroes en la sala de control y minutos después el grupo se reúne.

-Acabamos de recibir información sobre un ataque a las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. por parte de un grupo de sujetos desconocidos, los cuales están liderados por M.O.D.O.K. –dijo Coulson.

-¿Y quién es ese tal M.O.D.O.K.? –pregunto Helena.

Ada contesto:

-Era el antiguo líder de la organización criminal A.I.M. los cuales se despeñaban como científicos que recolectan armas y tecnología de punta para su beneficio propio.

-pero que no se supone que el carbón de la cabeza grande había sido derrotado por los vengadores. –dijo Moira.

-Si fue derrotado, pero logró escapar hace unos meses de una de nuestras prisiones denominada como la bóveda. –dijo Coulson.

-Por lo que acaban de mencionar, ese tal M.O.D.O.K. esta especializado en la ciencia y la alta tecnología, entonces qué demonios están buscando en la B.S.A.A. –dijo Sherry.

-Al parecer su "amigo" ha cambiado de giro por el bioterrorismo. –dijo Claire.

–No sé qué es lo que se traiga entre manos, pero está claro que debemos ir allá y detenerlo cuanto antes. –dijo Sif.

-Ya era hora de que dijeras eso, amiga Asgardniana. –dijo Wolverine desenvainando sus garras.

–Logan, Sif, agentes Wong y Burton, encárguense de M.O.D.O.K. y averigüen que es lo que está tramando. –dijo Coulson.

-Con Sif de nuestro lado, M.O.D.O.K no será rival para nosotros. –dijo Ada.

Helena, Claire, Jake y Sherry intervienen.

-oigan y que hay de nosotros, no pueden hacernos a un lado así como así. –dijo Jake.

-Lo siento amigo, pero este tipo de batallas no es para aficionados, mucho menos para muñecas Barbie. –dijo Moira refiriéndose a Sherry.

-oye soy más ruda de lo que aparento y no me guardo el miedo de la forma que tú lo haces con tu rebeldía. –le reclamo Sherry.

Pero inesperadamente, Moira reaccionó de forma violenta tomando cuello a Sherry y sometiéndola contra la pared metálica, causando la impresión de todos los presentes.

-Oye suéltame… -dijo Sherry algo asustada.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir que tengo miedo… me escuchaste Barbie. –le dijo Moira molesta.

-Ya basta Burton, este no es momento para armar un escándalo. –dijo Coulson.

Ada y Helena logran separar a Moira, mientras que Sherry se resentía del cuello, Jake y Claire la ayudaron a la rubia a incorporarse.

-¿te encuentras bien, súper chica? –pregunto Jake.

-Si estoy bien… -contesto la rubia aun desconcertada. –pero se puede saber cuál es su problema.

-Hay cosas que no debes mencionarle a Moira, y la palabra miedo es una de ellas. –dijo Claire.

-Por la expresión de tu rostro, me imagino que Moira debió haber tenido una experiencia muy dura con las armas biológicas. –dijo Jake

-Es una larga historia. –contesto Claire.

Luego de aquella acalorada discusión, el grupo de héroes se dirigió de inmediato al lugar de los hechos, durante el viaje Helena no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo.

-Dios, espero que mi pequeño león este bien.

-Descuida Harper, el Helicarrier es el sitio más seguro que existe además de que hay un centenar de agentes custodiando a tu hijo. –dijo Ada.

Minutos más tarde el grupo de héroes llega a las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. el cual estaba en completa destrucción, había agentes mal heridos por el edificio los cuales son auxiliados por los héroes, estaban por entrar al edificio cuando de repente hace su aparición el temible M.O.D.O.K.

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la versión barata de los vengadores... Bahh, esperaba algo mejor que ustedes –dijo el villano refiriéndose a Logan, Ada, Moira y Sif.

-No nos subestimes malnacido, el que los vengadores no se encuentren en la tierra no significa que te pateemos tu gran culo. –Dijo Moira.

En eso M.O.D.O.K. fija su mirada en Sherry y le dijo:

-Pero mira cómo has crecido, Sherry… la última vez que te vi eras todavía una pequeña niña.

-¿Nos conocemos? –pregunto la rubia.

-Quizá no me recuerdes por mi apariencia, pero antes de ser M.O.D.O.K. era conocido como George Tarleton.

-Como no acordarme de ti, maldito hijo de perra… -dijo Sherry. –eras el asistente de mi padre en su laboratorio y también recuerdo aquella vez que intentaste aprovecharme de mí, me repugna el solo verte, Tarleton.

-Por favor Sherry, solo llámame M.O.D.O.K.

Lo dicho por Sherry, hizo enfurecer a Jake.

-Bastardo malnacido, te quisiste sobrepasar con mi súper chica, ahora me las pagaras.

-Se pueda saber qué demonios te propones ahora, M.O.D.O.K. –le dijo Ada.

-Lo siento pero esta misión es confidencial y no tengo tiempo luchar con ustedes. –respondió el villano.

-No creas que te vamos a dejar ir tan fácilmente, villano. –dijo Sif.

Pero cuando los héroes estaban por encarar a M.O.D.O.K. un sujeto de enorme estatura, que vestía una gabardina negra aparece en escena, Claire, Sherry y Helena se quedaron heladas al ver que se trataba de un Tyrant.

-No puede ser, no otra vez. –dijo Claire.

-Mierda, es una B.O.W. –dijo Ada.

-Ese monstruo es idéntico al que mato a León hace un año. –dijo Helena.

-Por su expresión veo que conocen a ese monstruo. –dijo Jake

-Por supuesto, es una de las tantas B.O.W.s. que aparecieron en Raccoon City, su misión en aquel entonces era el de recuperar las muestras del virus-G que creo el padre de Sherry.

-Maldita sea, al verla me recuerda la pesadilla de Raccoon. –dijo Sherry.

Pero lo que vendría a continuación, desconcertaría a todos, el Tyrant abre la palma de su mano y lanza un poderoso rayo láser sobre los héroes, pero afortunadamente logran esquivar dicho ataque.

-Pero qué demonios fue eso… -dijo Moira.

-¿rayos laser?... eso parece nuevo. –agrego Sherry.

-No recuerdo que esas cosas hicieran ese tipo de ataques. –agrego Claire.

-contemplen al Cyber Tyrant, las últimas creaciones hechas por Alistair Spencer y un servidor. –dijo M.O.D.O.K.

-¿Cyber Tyrants?... esto es grandioso. –dijo Jake.

-Me gustaría quedarme a ver como mi amigo se encarga de eliminarlos, pero tengo cosas que hacer. –dijo M.O.D.O.K. mientras escapaba.

-Vuelve aquí, bastardo hijo de perra. –dijo Wolverine.

Los héroes intentaron detener al villano, pero el Cyber Tyrant se interpone en su camino y los ataca nuevamente con sus rayos laser.

-Maldita sea, ese bastardo logro escapar y lo peor es que ahora tenemos que luchar con este montón de chatarra. –dijo Helena.

-Habrá que resistir hasta que Coulson envié refuerzos. –Dijo Ada.

-Y que esperamos vamos a patearle el culo a este cabron. –agrego Moira.

El grupo de héroes confronta al enorme monstruo aun ignorando lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

TRAMPAS Y EMBOSCADAS,

EL ATAQUE DEL SUPER SKRULL

Helena, Sherry, Claire y Jake abren fuego sobre la enorme B.O.W. disparándole a la cabeza, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que las balas rebotaban sin causarle daño alguno.

-Mierda esta hecho de hierro, las balas no le hacen nada. –Dijo Sherry.

-Si las balas no son la solución, tal vez mis garras lo sean. –dijo Wolverine preparando sus garras. – ¿Lista para la acción Dark Queen?

-Por supuesto, Logan. –asintió Moira, tras desenfundar su espada.

De forma más que temeraria, Logan y Moira se lanzan al ataque sobre el Tyrant cibernético, Claire se sorprendió mucho por la determinación de su amiga. Mientras Wolverine distraía al Tyrant, Moira lo ataca por detrás dañándole uno de sus brazos.

-Buen movimiento, Burton… -le dijo Wolverine. –Ahora es mi turno.

El X-men contraataca y le clava sus afiladas garras en el cuello del monstruo mecánico, causándole un daño mucho más severo, esto hizo que la criatura comenzara a disparar sus rayos laser en varias direcciones, pero entonces Ada y Sif intervienen para darle el golpe final al Cyber Tyrant, la guerrera Asgardniana le corta la cabeza y un brazo con la ayuda de su espada, mientras que la asiática lo ataca con numerosas flechas explosivas, haciendo volar en pedazos al monstruo mecánico.

-Al fin, logramos destruirlo. –dijo Sif.

-Esta pelea me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos. –agrego Ada

-Y que lo digas, Wong. –dijo Wolverine. –Tus flechas explosivas nunca fallan.

-Ese ataque fue increíble, amor. –dijo Moira, luego de abrazar y besar a Ada.

-Por favor princesa, no es para tanto. –contesto la asiática.

-Valla, no pelean nada mal… -dijo Jake. –Lograron destruir a ese pedazo de chatarra sin siquiera esforzarse.

-No sé ustedes pero yo esperaba un reto mucho más difícil. –dijo Sif.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo… -agrego Wolverine. –Y más aun tratándose de una las creaciones de M.O.D.O.K. no creen que es un poco sospechoso.

-Eso parece, pero sigo sin entender que era lo que buscaba aquí en la B.S.A.A. –dijo Claire.

En ese momento el móvil de Ada comienza a sonar con insistencia e inmediatamente contesta.

-Aquí la mariposa escarlata, diga…

-Agente Wong, soy Coulson…. es urgente que regresen al Helicarrier… estamos siendo atacados, repito estamos siendo atacados…

-Coulson ¿estás ahí?... Coulson… Mierda, se cortó la llamada.

-¿Qué ocurre Ada? –le pregunto Sherry con insistencia.

Era Coulson, al parecer están atacando el Helicarrier. –respondió la asiática. –Tenemos que volver y averiguar qué demonios está pasando.

-Dios mío, Scott. –dijo una angustiada Helena.

En instantes el grupo aborda su jet para dirigirse nuevamente al Helicarrier, al llegar encuentran a varios agentes luchando con unos insectos gigantes mejor conocidos como los Novistadors causando destrozos por todo el lugar.

-¡Maldita sea, Novistadors! –exclamo Ada.

-¿Novis..que? –pregunto Sherry.

-son Novistadors, unos insectos creados a partir de las plagas, debemos tener cuidado con ellos, ya que estos son capaces de lanzar acido, sin olvidar lo afiladas que son sus garras. –contesto nuevamente la asiática.

-Sí, pues eso no me importa, mi hijo me necesita. –dijo Helena.

La castaña corrió entre los temibles Novistadors, uno de ellos estaba por atacarla pero el eliminado gracias a la intervención de Claire, Ada y Sif. Las 3 heroínas acompañaron a la castaña mientras que Wolverine, Jake, Sherry y Moira luchaban con el resto de los insectos.

En el camino Helena y compañía se encuentran a varios agentes comandados por Coulson quien portaba una de las armaduras de Tony Stark, estos luchaba en contra de la horda de Novistadors y a su vez protegían al pequeño Scott, Helena, Ada y Sif se unen a Coulson y juntos logran eliminar a los Novistadors.

-Mi pequeño León, Gracias a dios estas bien. –dijo Helena abrazando a su hijo.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo. –dijo Coulson.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Coulson? –pregunto Claire

-Fue un ataque sorpresivo, uno de estos insectos apareció de la nada y comenzó a destruir los sistemas de defensa del Helicarrier y al poco rato más de estas cosas aparecieron… y Ahhh…

Coulson no pudo terminar de decir aquella frase, debido a que es atacado sorpresivamente por una poderosa ráfaga de fuego, haciendo que se impacte fuertemente con la pared.

-¡Coulson! –exclamaron las chicas.

Ada y Claire van en auxilio de Coulson.

-Coulson, ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunto Claire.

-Si estoy bien por así decirlo… Ahhh rayos… eso dolió. –dijo Coulson tocándose la cabeza.

En eso se escucha una voz.

-Tienes suerte de que no te haya atacado con toda mi fuerza, insignificante terrícola.

-¿Quién dijo eso?... muéstrate ahora y pelea, cobarde.

Aquella voz les dijo:

-De acuerdo, pero te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de decir, Asgardniana.

Entonces aparece el responsable del ataque, se trataba de un alienígena de piel verde, este vestía un traje de color purpura y vivos negros, este villano era nada menos que el super Skrull.

-Debí imaginar que eras tú, Kl'rt...–Dijo Sif.

-Vamos Sif, tú y la mariposa carmesí me conocen desde hace tiempo, porque no mejor me llaman por mi nombre de batalla, Super Skrull. –dijo el Villano con sarcasmo.

-Imposible, Tu deberías estar encerrado en la zona negativa, ¿porque estás aquí?

-Sabes que no existe prisión que pueda conmigo y la razón por la cual estoy aquí es porque he venido a llevarme a ese mocoso. –dijo el super Skrull señalando a Scott.

-No, no voy a dejar que te lleves a mi hijo, malnacido. –dijo Helena abrazando al pequeño.

-Te guste o no me lo llevare, ya que él es la clave para la aniquilación total de esos patéticos vengadores.

En instantes aparecen Wolverine, Moira, Jake y Sherry.

-El único que va terminar aniquilado eres tú, Super Skrull. –dijo el X-men.

-Oye cara de duende, quizá no lo notaste pero entre los 7 vamos a patear tu verde culo. –dijo Jake.

-No digas estupideces terrícola, los únicos que pueden enfrentarme son Lady Sif, Logan y quizás la mariposa carmesí, el resto no son más que unas insignificantes insectos. –dijo el villano.

-Hijo de perra ahora mismo hare que te tragues tus palabras. –dijo Moira, quien desenfunda su espada y se lanza para atacarlo.

-No Moira, espera detente. –dijo Sif.

Moira estaba por atacar al super Skrull con su espada, pero el villano repele el ataque usando un campo de fuerza invisible, para luego contraatacar a la chica con una onda expansiva haciéndola volar varios metros para terminar impactándose fuertemente en muro de acero.

-¡Moira!... –exclamaron todos.

Claire, Ada y Sherry van a auxiliarla rápidamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, princesa? –pregunto Ada tomándola en sus brazos.

-Me siento como si me hubieran golpeado con un mazo… Ahhh mierda, eso no me lo esperaba. –contesto Moira, resintiéndose de su cuerpo.

-Deben tener cuidado con el Super Skrull, ya que es capaz de utilizar los poderes de los 4 fantásticos al mismo tiempo. –dijo Wolverine.

-¿Los poderes de los 4 fantásticos?... ¡no me jodas! –exclamo Jake.

El Super Skrull irrumpe.

-Asi es, también debo recordarles que mis habilidades superan por mucho a la de los propios 4 fantásticos, si no pregúntenles a los Vengadores.

-No me asustas Skrull… -le dijo Sif. –He enfrentado a varios de tu raza a lado de mi amigo Thor y todos ellos fueron derrotados y tú no serás la excepción.

-Eso lo veremos. –contesto el Villano.

El super Skrull sorprende a todos con su habilidad de invisibilidad, para luego capturar con su cuerpo elástico a una desprevenida Sif.

-pero qué demonios. –dijo la Guerrera Asgardniana.

-Veamos si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para recibir mis golpes, Sif.

El super Skrull comenzó a apretar a Sif con su cuerpo elástico y acto seguido comienza a golpearla fuertemente, Wolverine se lanza al ataque para salvar a la Asgardniana pero el villano contrataca con sus ráfagas de fuego idénticos a los de la antorcha humana, Ada Claire, Sherry y un convaleciente Coulson intentan atacarlo también, pero son derrotados fácilmente por el villano, quien utiliza sus poderosos golpes de roca de la Mole, dejándolos maltrechos.

De todo el grupo, la única que quedaba en pie era Helena, quien abrazaba con fuerza a su Hijo.

-Mami tengo miedo. –dijo el pequeño.

-No te preocupes cariño, Mamá está aquí para defenderte. –le dijo Helena a su hijo.

El super Skrull comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Helena y a su hijo, aun sabiendo lo poderoso que era su enemigo, no dudo en apuntarlo con su arma.

-No te acerques o disparare, Bastardo.

-Estúpida terrícola, sabes que tus juguetes son insignificantes ante mis poderes. –le dijo el villano.

Cuando Helena estaba por apretar el gatillo, el Super Skrull la sorprende con su velocidad y le propina un fuerte rodillazo, dicho ataque arroja a la castaña lejos a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Helena!... –exclamaron todos.

-Mami… -grito el pequeño al ver a su madre lastimada.

El pequeño corre hacia donde estaba su madre quien ya hacía en el suelo, pero el super Skrull lo intercepta para luego capturarlo, este comenzó a llorar por su madre y por el miedo que le daba el villano

-Valla, fue más fácil de lo que pensé. –dijo el Super Skrull mientras miraba a su pequeño prisionero.

-No… mi pequeño León… -decía Helena, resintiéndose del abdomen.

Ada, Jake, Claire, Sherry y Moira se reincorporan para hacerle frente al Super Skrull, pero este los contraataca con una onda de energía haciéndolos retroceder, un temerario Wolverine vuelve a atacarlo, pero el villano lo recibe con un poderoso puñetazo que combinaba la fuerza de la Mole con el poder de fuego de la antorcha humana, el golpe fue tan brutal que le provoco al X-men heridas de consideración hasta dejarlo prácticamente inconsciente.

-Esperaba un reto mucho mejor… -dijo el villano, mientras miraba al grupo en el suelo. -No entiendo por qué Loki me envió a realizar una misión tan sencilla.

Sif se sorprendió por lo que dijo el Super Skrull.

-escuche bien… ¿dijiste Loki?

-Asi es Sif, y muy pronto él se encargara de exterminar a esos vengadores, y la clave de todo es la sangre de este mocoso. –respondió el villano. –Me gustaría seguir charlando con ustedes, pero aún tengo trabajo que hacer.

Con la ayuda de sus llamas ardientes, el super Skrull hace un agujero en el techo para escapar, Helena solo veía como el villano escapaba junto con su hijo.

-¡Scott!... –grito la castaña entre lágrimas.

Helena comenzó a golpear el suelo en señal de impotencia, Claire y Ada se acercaron para tratar de calmarla, pero era imposible.

-Mi pequeño León… se llevó a mi León… no…

-Descuide agente Harper, haremos todo lo posible para dar con el paradero de su hijo. –le dijo Coulson.

-Ese maldito desgraciado logro escapar con el pequeño...Mierda, eso me jode y mucho –dijo Moira.

-Y lo peor es que ese hijo de perra logro vencernos sin dificultad alguna. –agrego Jake.

-Lo lamento mucho, creí que podía detenerlo pero creo que lo subestime. –dijo Sif.

Mientras tanto, el Super Skrull surcaba los cielos con el hijo de Helena en brazos, el pequeño lloraba sin parar, por lo que el villano tuvo que usar su técnica de hipnosis para hacerlo dormir.

-Tienes suerte de que Loki te quiera vivo, ya que si fuera por mi te dejaría caer en el vacío, basura terrícola. –dijo el villano.

Luego de eso, el Super Skrull se comunica con M.O.D.O.K.

-El trabajo está hecho M.O.D.O.K. –dijo el Skrull. –ya tengo al pequeño terrícola en mis manos.

-Excelente trabajo Kl'rt… -dijo M.O.D.O.K. detrás de la línea. –Loki te recompensara muy bien por lo que hiciste.

-Me conformo con una pequeña muestra del ADN de los Draugrs, y si es tan poderosa como dicen, será más que suficiente para aniquilar a los 4 fantásticos y a los vengadores juntos.

-Me agrada tu actitud, Skrull… Nos veremos en el punto de reunión… cambio y fuera.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

LA REUNION DE LOS VENGADORES OBSCUROS

De vuelta en el helicarrier, el personal de S .H.I.E.L.D. reparaba los sistemas de rastreo y navegación, mientras que el grupo intentaba consolar a Helena.

-Porque… porque mi hijo… -decía Helena entre lágrimas.

-Descuida Helena, S.H.I.E.L.D. esta haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a tu hijo –le dijo Ada.

-Detesto darles malas noticias, pero al parecer la búsqueda del pequeño llevara algo de tiempo, esto debido a que esos bichos dañaron los sistemas de rastreo y sin ellos no podremos localizarlo por medio de su brazalete… -dijo Coulson.

-¿Brazalete?... –pregunto Helena.

-verá agente Harper, mientras su hijo siendo atendido por los médicos, ordene que se le colocara un pequeño brazalete elástico el cual tiene un diminuto chip de rastreo, esto por si llegara a presentarse una situación como esta.

-Bien pensado Coulson… -le dijo Wolverine. –Pero sin los sistemas de rastreo como vamos a localizarlo.

-No se preocupen por eso, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos, tan solo dejen hacer una llamada. –dijo Sherry.

La rubia tomo su móvil para comunicarse con Hunnigan.

-Sherry, valla sorpresa… -dijo Hunnigan. – ¿Y qué tal la gran manzana?

-Con muchos problemas, resulta que el Hijo de Helena ha sido secuestrado por unos super villanos.

-¡Dios mío!... –exclamo Hunnigan.

-En estos momentos nos encontramos en el Helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D. pero sus sistemas de rastreo quedaron dañados por culpa de unas B.O.W. y necesitamos de tu ayuda para localizar al hijo de Helena.

-Hablas en serio ¿S.H.I.E.L.D.? –pregunto Hunnigan.

Enseguida Sherry le pasa su móvil a Coulson, la morena se quedó impresionada al ver al agente en la pantalla.

-Saludos señorita Hunnigan, soy el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson. –contesto el agente. –Me comenta la agente Birkin que podíamos contar con usted para localizar al hijo de la agente Harper

-Por supuesto, sería un honor colaborar con S.H.I.E.L.D. y ayudar también a mi amiga Helena.

-Muy bien señorita, Voy a transferirle los datos en estos momentos, son de un brazalete localizador que le colocamos a Scott Harper.

-Listo ya tengo los datos, En cuanto tenga las coordenadas se las enviare, tan solo denme algunos minutos. –dijo Hunnigan cortando la llamada.

Helena y el resto del grupo espero por varios minutos, minutos que se volvieron eternos.

-¡Maldita sea!... –exclamo Helena. –Primero ese tal Rossovich y el tipo de la cara de cráneo, luego el cabron de la cabeza grande y ahora ese maldito extraterrestre con super poderes, Dios mío esto es una locura.

-Lo que aún me tiene desconcertada es cuando el Super Skrull menciono a Loki, aunque eso sería imposible. -dijo Sif.

-¿A qué te refieres con imposible, amiga Asgardniana? –pregunto Jake.

-Es por que Loki lleva más de 1 año muerto, lo sé porque ayude a Thor y al resto de los vengadores a derrotarlo.

-¿Mas de un año muerto? –le preguntaron incrédulos.

-Asi es, esto ocurrió en Jotunheim… -contesto Sif. –En aquella ocasión, Loki intento provocar una revuelta en Asgard con la ayuda de los gigantes de hielo, pero por fortuna logramos descubrir su plan malévolo, la batalla fue bastante complicada pero al final Loki fue vencido con todo el poder Thor, dicho ataque fue tan devastador que hizo volar en pedazos el cuerpo de Loki, por lo tanto es imposible que esté vivo.

-Pues al parecer de algún modo ese malnacido de Loki logro sobrevivir y lo peor es que no está solo. –dijo Coulson. – ¡demonios! Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Mientras el grupo esperaba la llamada de Hunnigan, Wolverine y Moira comenzaron a alistarse para salir.

-Logan, Moira ¿a dónde van? –les pregunto Sif.

-acaso no es obvio, Vamos a ir en busca del pequeño y de paso vamos a acabar con ese maldito cabron… -contesto Moira.

-Pero no pueden irse ahora… -dijo Claire. –solo hay que esperar a que Hunnigan nos llame.

-Lo siento Wong, pero Dark Queen y yo no podemos esperar más tiempo, sabiendo que la vida de un inocente corre peligro. -contesto Wolverine.

En ese momento el móvil de Sherry vuelve a sonar.

-Siento la tardanza, pero al fin pude dar con la localización del Hijo de Helena, bueno casi. –contesto Hunnigan detrás de la línea.

-¿Casi? –pregunto Sherry.

-Mientras estaba analizando la frecuencia del brazalete este desapareció del GPS, pero por fortuna logre rastrear la última señal que emitió, esta provenía de las afueras de Nueva York, en la zona industrial abandonada de Brooklyn para ser exacto.

-Buen trabajo Hunnigan, nos has salvado el pellejo. –contesto la rubia.

-No hay de que Sherry, avísenme cuando hallan salvado al hijo de Helena, Hunnigan fuera.

Luego de cortar la llamada, Sherry les informa al grupo.

-Listo amigos, Hunnigan pudo dar con el paradero de Scott, se encuentra en Brooklyn.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vallan a ese lugar cuanto antes. –dijo Coulson.

El grupo asintió y en instantes comenzaron a preparase para la misión, pero antes de partir, Coulson hablo en privado con Ada, Wolverine y Moira.

-Muy bien Phil, ¿qué es lo que querías decirnos? –le pregunto Wolverine.

-Luego de lo ocurrido en el Helicarrier, me comunique con los otros miembros de su equipo y están dispuestos a ayudarnos.

-Qué remedio… -dijo Moira con desagrado.

-Escucha princesa, sé aún tienes ciertas diferencias con ellos pero recuerda que hay una vida inocente en juego. –le dijo Ada.

-Al parecer no es la única que piensa igual, Wong… -agrego Wolverine.

-Sabía que dirían eso…-dijo Coulson. –Por lo que decidí que la agente Wong sea la líder de esta misión, además de que tanto tú como Blaze han sido los únicos que ha logrado poner en cintura a este equipo.

-Gracias por el alago, Phil… -contesto Ada.

-Se encontraran con ellos en el punto de reunión, buena suerte Agentes. –finalizo Coulson.

Minutos más tarde el grupo llega al lugar de reunión, esto provoco el disgusto de Helena.

-¿Se puede saber Porque nos detuvimos aquí? –pregunto la castaña.

-tranquila Helena, nos detuvimos aquí a la espera de los otros miembros del equipo. –contesto Ada.

-¿y de que equipo estás hablando, Wong? –le pregunto Jake.

-Lo sabrán en cuanto los vean. –contesto nuevamente Ada.

En ese preciso momento aparecen los miembros del dichoso equipo, el primero en llegar era un sujeto con gabardina y vestimentas militares de color negro, del cual sobresalía un cráneo pintado en el pecho de su uniforme, el siguiente resulto ser un corpulento ser de color negro con un rostro aterrador lleno de dientes afilados, lo que caracterizaba a este personaje era la figura de una araña de color blanco que cubría parte de su pecho y espalda, estos 2 personajes eran nada menos que Punisher y Venom.

-No pensé que Spider Man fuera tan aterrador. –dijo Sherry.

-¿Spider Man?... por favor no me compares con esa basura, yo soy Venom. –contesto este último.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Wong. –dijo Punisher.

-Lo mismo digo, Frank. –contesto la asiática.

Wolverine y Moira saludan a Punisher y a Venom con cierta indiferencia.

-Me da gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, Burton. –dijo Punisher.

-Mientras no sigas insistiendo en que vuelva a hablar con Barry, todo está bien entre nosotros. –contesto Moira con cierta indiferencia.

-Entonces no te interesara saber que lo vi hace un mes más o menos… -decía Punisher cuando fue interrumpido por Moira.

-Que parte de que no mencionarme a Barry no entendiste, Castle.

-Es mejor que ya no le insistas más con lo mismo, Frank. –le dijo Wolverine en tono serio.

-Sera mejor que le bajes de tono a tu voz, mutante... –contesto Punisher. –Recuerda que tengo un revolver con balas de adamantium, suficientes para causarte un daño cerebral.

-Solo inténtalo y veras lo que te pasa, Castle. –le respondió el X-men desenvainado sus garras.

Venom interrumpe.

-No hay nada más patético que ver a un par de perdedores a causa de una mocosa miedosa.

Lo dicho por Venom causo el enfado de Punisher y Logan, pero aún más en Moira.

-A quien le dijiste miedosa, pedazo de mierda. –le dijo Moira, quien inmediatamente encara a Venom con su espada.

-Hay que tierna, la niña miedosa va a cortarme la cabeza… -dijo Venom con sarcasmo.

-Si ella no te la corta, entonces yo lo hare. –dijo Wolverine.

-No sé por qué S.H.I.E.L.D. decidió incluir en sus filas a un criminal como tú, Venom. –dijo Punisher apuntándolo con su ametralladora.

-Será por qué hago mejor trabajo que tú, Punisher. –dijo Venom.

-Ya basta, este no es momento para discutir. –dijo Ada tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Ada, Punisher, Venom, Wolverine y Moira continuaron discutiendo fuertemente, ante la mirada de Helena, Claire, Sherry, Jake y Sif quienes estaban muy impresionados por ello, hasta que en ese momento una voz escabrosa se escuchó en el ambiente, la cual dijo:

-¡Ya escucharon a la mariposa carmesí!... así que será mejor que se calmen o me veré obligado a usar mi mirada de penitencia con ustedes.

Entonces aparece ante el grupo la figura de un sujeto cadavérico envuelto en llamas, el cual llego a bordo de su motocicleta envuelta en llamas también, vestía chamara de cuero negra y pantalón negro, este siniestro personaje era nada menos que Ghost Rider.

-Porque es que no me extraña el verlos pelear cada vez que nos reunimos. –dijo el motociclista fantasma.

-Llegas tarde, Blaze. –dijo Ada.

-Lamento el retraso, pero tuve que ocuparme de unos cuantos demonios antes de venir aquí. –contesto.

-Quien lo diría… los vengadores obscuros reunidos una vez más… bravo, estoy tan emocionada. –dijo Moira con sarcasmo.

-¿Asi que ustedes son los vengadores obscuros? –pregunto Sherry incrédula.

-Efectivamente… -contesto la espía. –Somos todo un caso, ¿no lo crees?

-Eh creo que mejor me guardare mi comentario para después, no vaya a ser que Moira se vuelva a molestar conmigo.

-¿Estás hablando de mí, Barbie? –le pregunto Moira algo molesta.

-Tranquila Princesa, solo estamos ideando el plan de ataque. –le contesto Ada.

-Parece que nuestra "pequeña charla" tendrá que esperar, lo que importa ahora es salvar la vida de ese inocente niño. –dijo Punisher.

-Aquel que tortura a los inocentes merece ser castigado. –agrego Venom.

Helena y el resto del grupo se sorprendieron por lo que dijeron Venom y Punisher.

-Me sorprende que a pesar de sus diferencias, estén dispuestos a ayudar a salvar a mi hijo, en verdad no sé qué decir. –dijo Helena.

-Venimos en cuanto nos enteramos de que el hijo de León Kennedy había sido secuestrado por el Super Skrull. –dijo Ghost Rider. -le sorprenderá saber que Castle, Venom y yo le teníamos un gran respeto a Kennedy, agente Harper… él era un guerrero valiente del cual debe sentirse orgulloso.

-Lo sé. –contesto la castaña con cierta tristeza.

-Bueno, basta ya de las presentaciones y mejor vallamos en busca de esos cabrones y salvemos al pequeño Scott cuanto antes. –dijo Claire.

-La última señal vino de aquel complejo. –dijo Ada señalando el lugar.

-Muy bien, entonces en marcha. –dijo Sif.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte secreta del complejo abandonado, Alister Spencer, El Super Skrull, Omega Red, Taskmaster, M.O.D.O.K. se encontraban reunidos junto con Loki, o más bien lo que quedaba de él, ya que su mente se encontraba en un cuerpo robótico.

-Listo, al fin logre extraer una muestra de sangre de este mocoso, ahora solo falta sintetizarla con la muestra de los virus C y T-Phobos que obtuvo M.O.D.O.K. en su visita a la B.S.A.A. -dijo Alister Spencer con una jeringa en la mano. - Y si todo resulta según mis estudios, su nuevo cuerpo será mucho más poderoso que el de su hermano Thor incluso superara al del propio Odín, mi Señor Loki.

-Excelente, si todo sale como la planeamos al fin podre vengarme de mi hermano y de paso acabare con esos patéticos vengadores. –dijo el robot Loki. –je je je… muy bien Alister, que comience el experimento.

-Enterado mi señor. –contesto Alister.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

EL RETORNO DE LOKI

Durante el camino hacia el complejo, Claire y Helena hablaban con Ada.

-Por lo visto tu equipo no se lleva muy bien del todo. –dijo Helena.

-Desde que Fury decidió reclutarlos, sabía que habría problemas desde el principio, sobre todo por el historial Castle, Logan y Blaze, pero especialmente porque no simpatizaban con los vengadores, especialmente con Iron Man… -dijo Ada. –Asi que decidieron formar otro equipo al cual denominaron los vengadores obscuros.

-Valla, un nombre más que adecuado. –dijo Claire. –Pero lo que no entiendo todavía es como Moira y tú formaron parte de este equipo tan peculiar.

-Como saben, fui la instructora de Moira por varios meses, su desempeño fue tal que Fury la incluyo en el equipo junto conmigo, pensábamos que no habría problemas hasta que Castle comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Moira sobre su padre.

-¿Pero porque tanta insistencia por parte de Punisher con Moira? –le pregunto Helena.

-Porque Punisher conoce muy bien al padre de Moira, ya que ambos fueron compañeros y amigos en el ejército y si le insiste tanto a Moira de que hable con él es porque le preocupa mucho el distanciamiento que hay entre su mejor amigo y mi princesa. -contesto Ada.

-Ahora entiendo el malestar de Moira. –dijo Claire.

Luego de varios minutos, el grupo llega al dichoso complejo.

-Estén todos en alerta, no sabemos qué clase de sorpresas nos estén aguardando. –dijo Punisher.

-Mierda, porque los super villanos siempre escogen los lugares abandonados y lúgubres. –dijo Sherry.

-¿Puedes detectar su presencia, Logan? –le pregunto Sif.

-La detecte hace unos minutos pero luego desapareció…-contesto el X-men. -al parecer provenía de esa dirección.

Todos se dirigen lugar indicado por Wolverine, este resulto ser una fábrica en completo abandono, Helena se adelantó primero aun con el riesgo de que los villanos pudieran aparecer.

-Scott ¿en dónde estás? –decía Helena.

Pero Wolverine y Ghost Rider se detienen de momento.

-¿Que ocurre, Blaze? –le pregunto Moira.

-Detecto demasiadas presencias en el lugar. –respondió el motociclista.

En ese momento una horda de B.O.W.s similares a reptiles gigantes aparecen ante los héroes, Claire, Sherry y Ada los identificaron en cuanto los vieron.

-¡Maldita sea, son Hunters! –Exclamo Claire.

Los héroes aun no salían de su asombro, cuando de la nada son atacados por el disparo de un potente rayo láser en donde por fortuna logran evadirlo a tiempo.

-¿Se encuentran todos, bien? –pregunto Wolverine.

-Sí, aunque eso estuvo bastante cerca. –contesto Helena.

Un temible Cyber Tyrant aparece en escena, enseguida el poderoso monstruo mecánico y los Hunters rodean a los héroes.

-Grandioso, ahora no solo tenemos que luchar en contra de esas lagartijas, sino que también hay que derrotar a ese enorme montón de chatarra. –dijo Sherry.

-Parece que ha llegado la hora de aplastar cráneos... – ¡Genial!... –dijo Venom.

-Muy bien, el que mate más lagartijas le invito una ronda de cervezas. –dijo Jake.

-Esa actitud tuya me agrada, Muller. –dijo Punisher.

A pesar de que los superaban en número, el grupo de héroes le hace frente a la horda de Hunters y al Cyber Tyrant, Ghost Rider, Venom, Wolverine, Sif y Punisher se enfrentan a la B.O.W. mecánica, mientras que Helena, Ada, Claire, Jake, Sherry y Moira se encargan de eliminar a los Hunters.

Mientras que Helena y compañía eliminan a los mortíferos reptiles con sus armas de fuego, Moira lo hacía con la ayuda de su espada y prueba de ello fue cuando elimina a uno de ellos partiéndolo por la mitad en pleno aire, un Hunter estaba por atacar a Moira por la espalda, pero Sherry se percata de ello y termina eliminando a la criatura.

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa, Moira. –le dijo Sherry.

-No me des consejos de cómo cuidarme, Barbie… pero gracias de todos modos. –contesto Moira.

-Sigan así, ya casi acabamos con ellos. –Dijo Ada.

De igual forma Ghost Rider y compañía entablaban una fuerte batalla en contra del Cyber Tyrant, pero los vengadores obscuros notaron una pequeña diferencia en el monstruo mecánico.

-Mierda, esa maldita cosa esta hecha de Vibranium. –dijo Punisher. –mis mejores armas no le hacen nafa

-Demonios, si esa cosa esta hecha de Vibranium entonces tenemos serios problemas. –dijo Wolverine.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Logan? –pregunto Jake.

-Si hay un metal en la tierra igual de fuerte que mis garras y la espada de Moira, ese el Vibranium. –contesto el X-men.

-Genial, alguna otra idea de cómo detenerlo. –dijo Helena.

-Déjenmelo a mí. –dijo Sif. –Pero también voy a necesitar ayuda extra.

La guerrera Asgardniana se lanza sobre el monstruo y le clava su espada en el cuello, causándole un daño severo a la criatura.

Debido al daño recibido, El Tyrant comienza a disparar sus rayos laser provenientes de sus ojos en varias direcciones, uno de ellos impacta a Sif en el hombro.

Ada y Wolverine van en su ayuda pero estos se percatan de que la guerrera Asgardniana resultó ilesa.

-Muy bien muchachos, ahora denle con todo. –dijo Sif.

Ghost Rider y Venom atacan al dañado Tyrant, Venom lanza su telaraña sobre la cabeza del monstruo y haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta se la arranca.

-Buen trabajo, Brook… ahora es mi turno. –dijo Ghost Rider.

Con la ayuda de su poderosa cadena llameante, el motociclista fantasma crea una poderosa ráfaga de viento de fuego con la cual logra destruir en su totalidad al Cyber Tyrant.

-¡Ese ataque fue increíble! –exclamo Sherry.

-debo admitir que ese fue un buen movimiento de tu parte, Blaze, me hizo recordar nuestra primera misión. –agrego Wolverine.

De pronto las luces del complejo se encienden y enseguida se escucha una voz que provenía de un altavoz, la cual les dijo:

-Aun no canten victoria, sabandijas inútiles.

Acto seguido aparecen en lo alto de una plataforma Alister Spencer, Omega Red, Taskmaster, M.O.D.O.K. el Super Skrull.

-Hasta que por fin muestran la cara, hijos de perra. –dijo Jake.

-Desgraciados, devuélvanme a mi hijo. –dijo Helena.

-Si lo que busca es a su hijo, pues ahí lo tienes. –dijo Alister.

El científico señala hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño, los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su hijo dormido dentro de una capsula transparente.

Helena corrió hacia donde estaba su hijo, pero en cuanto intento tocar dicha capsula recibe una descarga eléctrica la cual deja sumamente aturdida a la agente.

-¿se encuentra bien, agente Harper? –le pregunto Wolverine.

-Me siento algo aturdida, pero bien. –contesto la castaña.

Sherry y Claire ayudan a Helena a reincorporarse, mientras que el resto encara a los villanos.

-Hijos de perra, que demonios le han hecho. –dijo Ada.

-Solo lo sedamos luego de que le extrajéramos parte de su sangre para el experimento final. –contesto Alister.

-¿Experimento?... -¿de qué diablos estás hablando? –pregunto Sherry.

-Hablo del experimento con el cual será posible el resurgimiento del señor Loki. –contesto el científico.

El grupo se impresiono por lo que el científico dijo, pero especialmente Sif.

-Eso es imposible, yo fui testigo de cómo Thor y los vengadores hicieron volar en pedazos el cuerpo de Loki. –dijo Sif.

En ese momento la voz de Loki irrumpe a los héroes.

-Ya deberías saber que nada es imposible para mí, Sif.

-No cabe duda de que eres tú, Loki… -dijo la Asgardniana. –tu irritante voz es irreconocible, porque no sales para que pueda patear tu horrible cara.

-De acuerdo, si tanto quieres verme entonces concederé tu deseo mi estimada Sif. –contesto Loki.

El grupo se desconcertó en cuanto vio salir del suelo una enorme capsula metálica de la cual emerge el temible Loki con su nuevo cuerpo, pero Helena, Ada, Claire, Jake y Sherry se quedarían helados al ver la nueva apariencia del dios nórdico.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo… es imposible -dijo Helena.

-Loki es…. ¿León? –dijeron en coro.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, el archienemigo de los vengadores y hermanastro del dios del trueno resultaba ser León S. Kennedy.

-Esto debe tratarse de una broma, no puede ser que nuestro amigo sea Loki -dijo Jake.

-Blaze, tu puedes detectar almas malignas, dinos si el sujeto que esta ante nosotros es en verdad Loki. –dijo Ada.

-Desteto darles malas noticias pero efectivamente se trata de Loki, su alma negra y putrefacta es inconfundible. –contesto.

-No, esto debe ser una pesadilla… se supone que León debió haber muerto hace un año-dijo Claire.

-Pues sea quien sea no me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos… -dijo Moira. –hay que atacarlo.

-Bien pensado Burton, vamos por él. –agrego Venom.

-No esperen no lo hagan. –dijo Ada.

Moira y Venom hacen caso omiso a la orden de Ada y se lanzan al ataque sobre León o más bien Loki, pero el villano contrataca a ambos héroes con el poder de su magia, haciéndolos retroceder varios metros de distancia, dicho ataque sorprendió al grupo pero más aún a Sif.

-No solo tiene un nuevo cuerpo, sino que también sus poderes se han incrementado. –dijo la Asgardniana. –pero como demonios lograste volver a la vida, si yo vi cuando los vengadores acabaron contigo, Loki.

Loki contesto:

-En apariencia así fue, pero afortunadamente logre salir con vida tras el ataque de los vengadores para luego escapar de forma secreta hacia la tierra y ahí fue donde logre contactar a Alister Spencer.

-Porque tu apellido se me hace muy familiar… -dijo Sherry. – ¿Acaso tienes que ver algo con ese malnacido de Ozwell E. Spencer?

-Por supuesto, él era mi tío. –contesto.

Sherry y compañía se sorprendieron ante la revelación de Alister.

-Mierda, al parecer la sombra de ese viejo asqueroso y de su diabólica compañía nunca va a dejarnos en paz. –dijo Claire.

-¿Y quién es ese tal Spencer del que hablan? –pregunto Jake.

-Fue el fundador de Umbrella, además de ser también el que creo genéticamente a tu padre, Jake. –contesto Sherry.

-Asi es y ahora que me he aliado al poderoso Loki, el legado de mi tío seguirá vigente y Ahhh…

De forma inesperada Alister comienza a ser estrangulado por Loki, gracias a su poder telequinetico.

-Te recuerdo que el que está al mando aquí soy yo, mi estimado Alister. –dijo Loki, mientras estrangulaba al científico.

-Si… señor… lo lamento…. –dijo Alister, luego de ser liberado por Loki.

-Lo que aún no nos queda claro es como rayos posees el cuerpo del padre de mi hijo, habla o tendré que sacarte las palabras de la peor manera, Loki. –dijo Helena.

-Verán, luego de que Alister me encontrara, intento todo para intentar restaurar mi cuerpo, pero fue inútil ya que el daño que los vengadores me causaron fue casi devastador, así que le pedí a mi estimado Alister que criogenizara mi mente hasta que encontrara un nuevo cuerpo en donde pudiera resurgir… hasta que después de un año de espera finalmente encontramos al candidato adecuado.

-Y ese candidato era León. –dijo Sherry.

-Asi es, Alister me comento todo acerca de él, sus misiones y batallas en contra de esas criaturas a las que le llaman B.O.W.s pero especialmente en una en donde resulto infectado por unos extraños parásitos los cuales resultaron ser los legendarios Draugs o como ustedes les llaman las plagas, al saber de la existencia de estas le pedí a Alister que me trajera su cuerpo para vivir en él.

Alister toma la palabra de nuevo.

-Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para capturarlo, pero por fortuna ocurrió el incidente de Jordania y luego de su funeral logre sustraer su cuerpo del cementerio con éxito, pero no contábamos con que el cuerpo tuviese daños severos, así que decidí hacerme de los servicios de M.O.D.O.K. para repararlo y gracias a nuestro ingenio logramos reparar el cuerpo de Kennedy casi en su totalidad, pero aún nos faltaba una pieza clave… los Draugs… pero desafortunadamente la B.S.A.A. destruyo todo vestigio de las plagas, aunque poco después nos enteramos de que Kennedy procreo un hijo con la agente Harper y mayúscula fue nuestra sorpresa al saber que su hijo tenía anticuerpos de los Draugs o las plagas, por lo que decidimos ir tras ese mocoso para lograr nuestro objetivo final.

En eso Loki interviene.

-debo admitir que hicieron un magnífico trabajo, el poder de los Draugs combinado con los los virus que consiguió M.O.D.O.K. se adaptaron perfectamente a mi nuevo cuerpo, no cabe duda que León Kennedy era poseedor de una fuerza sin igual.

Helena y el resto del grupo se quedaron estupefactos por todo lo dicho por Loki y sus secuaces.

-¡Eres un maldito monstruo!…-exclamo Helena. –no solo profanaste la tumba de León, sino que también lastimaste a mi Hijo, ¡Jamás te lo perdonare!

-Sabía que eras un desquiciado, Loki... pero esta vez te pasaste de la raya. –dijo Punisher.

-Muy bien, vamos a poner en su lugar a este cabron por todo lo que ha hecho. –agrego Jake.

En instantes Omega Red, el Super Skrull, Taskmaster y M.O.D.O.K. intervienen.

-No sin antes luchar contra nosotros. –dijo Taskmaster.

Pero entonces Loki / León les hace la seña a los villanos de que se detuvieran.

-No gasten sus energías, colegas…-dijo Loki. –dejen que yo me encargue de ellos, además será una estupenda oportunidad de probar mi nuevo cuerpo.

Los villanos asentaron la orden de Loki y este último se prepara para el combate.

-No creas que nos das miedo, imbécil… -dijo Claire.

-Aunque tengas el cuerpo de León, vamos a acabar contigo y de paso liberare a mi hijo de tus garras, villano asqueroso. –agrego Helena.

-Eso lo veremos... je je je… -contesto Loki.

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

LA DERROTA

El grupo se prepara para atacar a Loki, quien se mostraba sumamente confiado gracias a su nuevo cuerpo, este último los miro con desprecio y les dijo:

-Vamos a hacer esto más interesante, que tal si me atacan todos al mismo tiempo, claro si es que pueden... je je je.

-Hijo de puta, no te burles de nosotros. –dijo Jake.

-Ahora mismo vamos a quitarte esa estúpida sonrisa, Loki. –agrego Wolverine.

Helena se adelanta y ataca a Loki disparándole en infinidad de ocasiones, Claire, Sherry y Jake la apoyan abriendo fuego sobre el villano, pero este último sorprende a los agentes deteniendo las balas con su telequinesis.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –exclamo Claire.

-Mierda, ese desgraciado detuvo las balas. –dijo Sherry.

-¡Estúpidos!... ya deberían saber que sus armas de juguete no son rivales para mis poderes.

Loki contraataca a los agentes con una poderosa onda de choque, dejándolos fuera de combate por algunos momentos y en instantes Sif, Ghost Rider, Wolverine, Venom, Punisher, Moira y Ada encaran al villano.

-Bastardo maldito, lastimaste a nuestros amigos ahora inténtalo con nosotros. –dijo Ada.

-No crean que me intimidan, no son más que una imitación barata de los vengadores… -dijo Loki. –con excepción de Ghost Rider, el resto no son más que unos insignificantes insectos.

-Te recuerdo que ya te derrote una vez y esta no será la excepción, Loki. –dijo Sif.

-Querrás decir, Thor y los vengadores mi estimada Sif… -contesto el villano. –en aquella ocasión tu solo fuiste una mera espectadora, así que por lo tanto no representas amenaza alguna para mí.

-Ahora veras de lo que esta espectadora es capaz. –dijo Sif.

La guerrera Asgardniana y los vengadores obscuros se lanzan al ataque en contra de Loki, pero el villano hace uso de su técnica de ilusión con la cual logra crear réplicas de el mismo.

-Maldita sea, detesto cuando hace esto. –dijo Wolverine.

-Parece que tendremos que atacar a cada una de esas ilusiones hasta encontrar al verdadero Loki. –dijo Ada.

-Retrocedan todos, dejen que yo me encargue de acabar con sus ilusiones. –dijo Ghost Rider.

El motociclista fantasma comienzo a girar su cadena para crear un poderoso tornado de fuego con el cual no solo logra desaparecer las ilusiones creadas por el villano.

-Bien jugado, Blaze… no esperaba menos de ti. –dijo Loki.

-Aun con tu nuevo cuerpo, tus ataques siguen siendo los mismos de antes. –dijo Ghost Rider.

-Si eso es lo que crees, entonces no te importara medir fuerzas conmigo Blaze, o acaso no eres digno del poder que se te otorgo.

-Reto aceptado, Loki. –contesto Ghost Rider.

El perverso Loki lanza una bola de energía de color púrpura sobre el Motociclista fantasma, pero este último logra detener el ataque con el poder de sus llamas infernales, pero el héroe se desconcertaría al ver que la bola de energía del villano era más poderosa que sus llamas.

-No puede ser, su ataque es más fuerte que el mío… no podre contenerlo… Ahhh… -grito el héroe antes de ser arrojado por el fuerte ataque de Loki.

-¡Blaze! –exclamaron los vengadores obscuros.

Punisher y Sherry van en auxilio del motociclista.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Johnny? –le pregunto Punisher.

-No muy bien, su ataque no solo me dejo aturdido sino que también me debilito más de la cuenta sino… maldito Loki. –contesto Blaze tocándose el pecho.

-Maldita sea, me cuesta creer que Loki este utilizando el cuerpo de mi amigo. –agrego Sherry.

-Descansa Blaze, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. –le dijo Punisher.

Enseguida el resto del grupo encara al villano, quien se mostraba sumamente confiado.

-No me digan que aún tienen en mente enfrentarme luego de lo que le acabo de hacer a Blaze.

-Por supuesto malnacido, mis amigos y yo hemos enfrentado a desquiciados que han querido destruir al mundo y a todos los derrotamos, y tú no serás la excepción. –contesto Claire.

-Muy bien, entonces voy a enviarlos al otro mundo en estos momentos… Ahhh… pero de demo… -fueron las palabras de Loki, luego de que se resintiera fuertemente de su cuerpo.

Enseguida Alister se acerca a Loki para revisarlo.

-¿Alister, se puede saber qué demonios está pasándome?… Ahhh. –le pregunto Loki.

-Al parecer el proceso de fusión aún no está completado del todo, señor Loki… -contesto Alister. –Por eso le advertí que era arriesgado que usara sus poderes.

Los héroes miraban atónitos como el villano se retorcía del dolor.

-Loki está debilitado, ahora es nuestra oportunidad de atacar a ese hijo de perra. –dijo Venom.

-perfecto, ustedes encárguense de Loki yo me ocupare de rescatar a mi hijo como sea. –dijo Helena

Pero en ese momento el Super Skrull, Omega Red, Taskmaster y M.O.D.O.K. se interponen.

-Mierda, parece que tendremos que derrotar a estos payasos si queremos salvar a Scott. –dijo Sherry.

-No tan rápido, antes tendrán que enfrentarnos a nosotros, escorias terrestres… -dijo el Super Skrull.

-Muy bien imbéciles, si pelea es lo que quieren, pelea les daremos. –dijo Wolverine sacando sus garras.

-Te recuerdo que aún tengo asuntos pendientes con Muller y contigo, Logan. –dijo Omega Red.

-Será divertido recordar aquella vez en la que te pareamos el culo, Rossovich. –dijo Jake.

El comentario del ex mercenario fue más que suficiente para que Omega red estallara en cólera dando comienzo así a la batalla, Jake y Wolverine se enfrentan al villano soviético, mientras que Claire, Sherry y Punisher se enfrentan a M.O.D.O.K, Por su parte Sif, Venom y Ada intentaron atacar al debilitado Loki, pero el Super Skrull interviene por lo que los 3 héroes no tienen más remedio que enfrentarlo, Helena y Moira intentaron acercarse a la capsula donde se encontraba el pequeño Scott, pero el Taskmaster les impide el paso pero entonces Moira desenfunda su espada y dijo:

-Deje que yo me encargue del cara de hueso.

-Pero Moira… -decía Helena.

-Tranquila agente Harper, no es la primera vez que me enfrento a él. –contesto la chica. –Usted busque la forma de salvar a su hijo.

Es entonces cuando Moira y Taskmaster dan comienzo a una batalla más que pareja, ambos contendientes mostraban lo mejor de sus habilidades.

-Has mejorado bastante desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos, Dark Queen… -dijo Taskmaster. –No hay duda que el Virus T-Phobos te ha dado habilidades más que sorprendentes.

-Veo que este muy bien informado acerca de mí. -contesto Moira. –Y supongo que también debes saber lo mortal que puede ser mi espada de adamantium.

Moira utiliza su espada sobre el villano, pero este detiene el ataque con la ayuda de su escudo y espada, causando el asombro de la chica.

-Niña tonta, tanto mi escudo como mi espada están hechos de Vibranium. –le dijo Taskmaster.

-Con que Vibranium eh, bien eso hará más interesante la pelea. –dijo Moira sonriendo.

Al mismo tiempo, Claire, Sherry y Punisher enfrentaban a M.O.D.O.K.

-¿Lista para jugar de nuevo, mi querida Sherry? –le pregunto M.O.D.O.K. con una sonrisa perversa.

-No sabes cuánto me repugna recordar lo que quisiste hacerme, Tarleton. –le contesto Sherry.

-Maldito hijo de perra, te metiste con mi pequeña Sherry, ahora inténtalo conmigo. –dijo Claire.

-Descuide agente Birkin, voy a ayudarla a poner en su lugar a ese degenerado de cabeza grande. –dijo Punisher.

-Son unos estúpidos, las probabilidades para ser derrotado por ustedes son una en un millón. –dijo el villano.

-Quieres apostar. -le contesto la pelirroja, luego de abrir fuego sobre el villano.

Había batallas por doquier, héroes y villanos mostraban lo mejor de sus habilidades en combate, y aunque a pesar de que Helena, Claire, Jake y Sherry tenían cierta desventaja no impidió que lucharan valerosamente.

En medio de la batalla, Helena se dirige una vez más a la capsula donde se encontraba su hijo cautivo, pero no podía arriesgarse de nuevo a recibir otra descarga eléctrica pero entonces observa a Alister y al aturdido Loki y sin temor alguno la agente ataca a ambos, Alister intento detener a la castaña, pero solo basto con un puñetazo en la nariz para dejar fuera de combate.

-Maldita seas Harper, me rompiste la nariz. –le recrimino Alister.

-Esto es menos lo que mereces por haberme quitado a mi hijo. Bastardo maldito. –dijo Helena.

La castaña golpea nuevamente a Alister y acto seguido se va sobre Loki, quien aún se resentía del cuerpo

-Debes estar completamente loca al querer enfrentarme, humana estúpida. –dijo Loki.

-Puede que te hayas adueñado del cuerpo de la persona que amo, pero no dejas de ser más que un repugnante villano, Loki. –dijo Helena.

Enseguida Helena comenzó a golpear violentamente al debilitado Loki hasta el cansancio, para luego encañonarlo con su arma, la castaña estaba por apretar el gatillo cuando de pronto Loki la sorprende de una forma vil y cobarde, haciéndose valer de su magia hace aparecer al pequeño Scott delante de él y lo usa como escudo humano, ante la mirada atónita de todos, sobre todo de Helena quien rompe en llanto al ver a su hijo en peligro, los héroes detuvieron sus ataques ante la terrible escena.

-¡No, Scott!... –grito Helena.

-Que sucede agente Harper, donde quedaron esas ganas de seguir luchando. –dijo Loki, sosteniendo al pequeño.

-No puede ser, ese Desgraciado está usando como escudo al hijo de Helena. –dijo Jake.

-Eres muy valiente al esconderte detrás de un inocente, maldito hijo de puta. –dijo Moira.

-Cuando pensaba que no podías ser más ruin y desalmado, ahora haces esto, en verdad eres de lo peor, Loki. –dijo Sif.

-Gracias por el alago. –contesto el villano de forma sarcástica.

-Si no estuvieras protegiéndote detrás de un inocente, te aplastaría el cráneo en este instante. –dijo Venom

-Más vale que lo sueltes o si no… -dijo Punisher apuntando con su fusil de asalto, cuando es interrumpido abruptamente por Loki.

-O que, piensan atacarme teniendo a mi pequeño amigo junto a mi… ja ja ja por favor, sé muy bien que aunque aparentan ser violentos y desalmados con sus enemigos, en el fondo no son más que un montón de patéticos sentimentales.

Entonces Loki comenzó a crear una especie de esfera de hielo e inmediatamente Sif les advierte a todos.

-¡Cúbranse todos! –grito la Asgardniana.

-Sientan el poder de los gigantes de hielo… ¡Orbe Helada! –grito Loki.

En cuanto Loki lanzo la esfera, esta se dividió en numerosas dagas de hielo, durante el ataque Sif, Wolverine, Punisher, Claire y Helena resultaron heridos, mientras que Venom, Ada, Jake, Sherry y Moira salieron ilesos, estos últimos van en auxilio de sus amigos.

-Ahhh mi hombro… me duele…–dijo Claire, resintiéndose.

Sherry y Jake intentaron curar las heridas de la pelirroja, pero los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver lo que la daga de hielo había provocado.

-¡Pero que mierda!... ¿se puede saber qué clase de ataque fue ese?, sus heridas pareciera que estuvieran congeladas. –dijo Jake.

La mal herida Sif contesto.

-Las dagas de hielo de Loki son uno de sus ataques más peligrosos, si alguien es herido por ellas, le causara un dolor intenso y a su vez dejara inmóvil las partes afectada.

-Eso explica por qué mi factor de curación está actuando lentamente, mierda como duele. –dijo Wolverine.

-Maldita sea y ahora cómo vamos a detenerlos. –dijo Sherry. –Ninguno de nosotros es lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentar a Loki y mucho menos a los otros villanos que lo acompañan, creo que lo mejor será huir.

-Si quieres huye tú, Barbie… -le contesto Moira. –Venom y yo aún estamos completos todavía y no pensamos rendirnos ante estos cabrones sin antes pelear.

\- Sherry tiene razón, lo mejor será huir mientras podemos, tan solo mira como nos dejó Loki con su ataque gélido y eso que estaba debilitado. –dijo Ada.

En ese momento, Helena se reincorpora lentamente y una vez más se prepara para atacar.

-No… de ninguna manera dejare que se lleven a mi hijo… voy a salvarlo. –decía la castaña.

Pero Helena se encontraba sumamente débil para luchar, estaba a punto de caer de espaldas, pero Ada y Moira la ayudan.

-que escena tan conmovedora… -dijo Loki. -una madre desesperada tratando de salvar de lo inevitable a su hijo, no sé si llorar o vomitar por lo patético de la escena.

-Maldito hijo de perra, haremos que te tragues tus palabras por lo que le dijiste. –le reclamo Moira a Loki.

Furiosos por el comentario de Loki, Ada, Dark Queen (Moira), Venom, Jake y Sherry deciden irse al ataque aun sabiendo la desventaja que tenían sobre sus oponentes.

-Deben estar muy desesperados al querer enfrentarnos todavía, que ingenuos. –dijo M.O.D.O.K.

-Creo que dejare esto en sus manos, colegas… –dijo Loki.

-Sera todo un placer acabar con ellos. –dijo Taskmaster.

Taskmaster arroja una granada que emitía ondas sonoras, estas dejaron aturdidos a los agentes, pero en cambio a Venom hacían que se retorciera de dolor, ya que el simbionte era susceptible a las ondas sonoras.

-Ahhh…. Paren ese ruido infernal… -decía Venom, cubriéndose los oídos.

-oh no, Venom… -dijo Ada.

Los agentes iban a acercarse a Venom para ayudarlo, cuando de la nada aparece el Super Skrull y comienza a luchar en contra de Ada, Jake, Moira y Sherry, los agentes unen fuerzas para combatir al villano y aunque mostraron lo mejor de sus técnicas de combate, estas no fueron suficientes ante los poderes del villano, quien utiliza su poder combinado de la Mole y de Mr. Fantastic para derrotarlos.

-Esperaba más de los dichosos vengadores obscuros, que decepción. –dijo el Super Skrull.

Pero de momento, Moira se levantó de nuevo con la firme intención de volver a luchar.

-Espera cara de duende, esto aún no termina todavía. –dijo la aturdida Moira.

-Veo que aun te niegas a rendirte, mocosa… -dijo el alienígena. –Bueno ahora veamos si con esto aprendes.

Usando su elasticidad, el Super Skrull rodea a Moira y comenzó a apretarla fuertemente, esto ante los ojos de Ada y de sus amigos, quienes ya hacían mal heridos en el suelo, la respiración comenzó a faltarle a la chica hasta que perdió el sentido por completo, pero en ese momento Loki interviene.

-Aguarda un momento Kl'rt, esa chica puede sernos de mucha utilidad, llévala al transporte junto con el otro mocoso, ha llegado la hora de largarnos de aquí.

Loki y el resto de los villanos escapa del lugar, llevándose consigo a Scott y a Moira, Helena y Ada intentaron ir tras ellos, pero fue imposible debido a las heridas de su cuerpo.

-¡Scott!… -Grito Helena entre lágrimas.

-maldita sea, se han llevado a Moira… -dijo Ada.

De repente las alarmas del complejo comenzaron a escucharse, seguida de una voz que dijo:

 _-2 minutos para la autodestrucción del complejo._

-Maldita sea, lo que nos faltaba. –dijo Jake aun aturdido.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes o sino seremos historia. –dijo Claire.

Los mal heridos héroes se reincorporaron lentamente e inmediatamente se dirigieron a la salida más próxima, pero de repente aparece un Cyber Tyrant para impedirles el paso.

La B.O.W. se alista para lanzar sus rayos laser sobre los héroes, cuando de repente recibe una fuerte patada por parte Ghost Rider, quien dijo:

-Yo me encargare de él, el resto huya de aquí rápido.

-Pero Blaze aun estas en condiciones para luchar y el lugar está a punto de explotar. –dijo Sif.

-No te preocupen por mí, saldré vivo de esta… ahora vallase ¡ya! –grito el motociclista.

Los héroes asintieron e inmediatamente abandonan el lugar, dejando a Ghost Rider luchando en contra de la B.O.W. cibernética.

Ya afuera, el grupo se resguardo en un lugar seguro y en instantes el complejo hace explosión con el Ghost Rider dentro de él.

-No puede ser, ¡Blaze! –exclamo Helena.

-Dudo mucho que haya sobrevivido a esa explosión. –agrego Claire.

Pero los agentes se sorprenderían al ver al motociclista fantasma saliendo ileso de entre los escombros, y aún más sorprendente fue cuando lo vieron sosteniendo la cabeza de la B.O.W mecánica.

-Pero como es que logro sobrevivir a esa explosión. –dijo Sherry aun asombrada.

Punisher contesto.

-Creo que olvide mencionarles que Blaze es inmune al fuego aparte de que es prácticamente inmortal.

-Disculpen si me demore más de la cuenta, pero ese desgraciado no fue fácil de vencer, además la explosión sirvió para reponer mis energías –Dijo Ghost Rider, arrojando la cabeza de la B.O.W. al suelo.

-¿Y cómo te sientes, ahora? –le pregunto Wolverine.

-Aún me siento debilitado, nunca imagine que el ataque de Loki me afectara tanto. –contesto el motociclista. –Wong, será mejor que llames a Coulson y le digas lo que ocurrió.

La asiática asintió y acto seguido toma su móvil y se comunica de inmediato.

-Coulson, Aquí Wong… la misión fracaso, necesitamos que envíes al equipo médico cuanto antes.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –pregunto Coulson en la otra línea._

-En cuanto vengas te contare todo con detalle… Ada Fuera. –dijo Ada finalizando la llamada.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí Loki, el Super Skrull, Taskmaster, Omega Red y Alister celebraban su victoria sobre los agentes y los vengadores obscuros.

-Debo admitir que tú y M.O.D.O.K hicieron un magnífico trabajo con mi nuevo cuerpo, Alister. -dijo Loki. –Excepto por el intenso dolor que sufrí durante la batalla.

-No se preocupe mi señor Loki, solo tiene que introducirse unas cuantas horas más a la capsula recombinadora para que los virus C, T-Phobos y el ADN de los Draugs se fusionen con su cuerpo –contesto el científico.

–Eso es magnífico, eso me dará tiempo suficiente para preparar la fase 2 de mi plan maestro. –dijo Loki.

-Por cierto Loki, aún no hemos hablado de mi paga, dijiste que me triplicarías la suma acordada si te ayudaba a capturar a ese mocoso. –dijo Taskmaster.

-Y tú me prometiste una muestra de los Draugs, Loki… -agrego el Super Skrull. –Más vale que cumplas lo que prometiste.

-Tranquilos mis estimados colegas del mal, de hecho tengo una propuesta mucho mejor para todos ustedes. -dijo Loki.

-¿Y de que se trata?... –pregunto Omega Red. –más vale que no estés jugando o de lo contrario te estrangulare con mis propias manos.

-Y si les dijera que existe un artefacto mucho más poderoso que el martillo de mi hermanastro Thor.

-¿Y cuál es ese artefacto del que hablas? –le pregunto M.O.D.O.K.

-Hablo de la legendaria lanza Gungnir, el arma predilecta de Odín. –dijo Loki. –con ella no solo conquistare Asgard, sino también someteré a los 9 reinos a mi voluntad.

-¿y que ganamos nosotros, si te ayudamos? –le pregunto el Super Skrull.

-Voy a entregarte uno de los 9 reinos para que tu raza vuelva a resurgir, mi estimado Skrull, además de que tendrán acceso a todos los inmensurables tesoros de Asgard cuando sea conquistada.

-¿tesoros?... suena interesante. –dijo Taskmaster

-Pero lo mejor de todo es que con ella lograremos destruir de una vez por todas a los vengadores y a cualquier héroe que se interponga en nuestro camino. –dijo Loki.

-No cabe duda de que usted es brillante, mi señor Loki. –dijo Alister.

-Y todo esto debemos agradecérselo a nuestro pequeño amigo. –dijo Loki, mientras miraba al pequeño Scott, quien dormía en una capsula.

-Aún sigo sin entender por qué trajimos a esta terrícola insignificante. –dijo el Super Skrull, mirando a Moira dormida.

-Esta chica es diferente a los demás vengadores obscuros, su determinación y coraje al momento de luchar me dejaron sorprendido y la razón por la cual la trajimos era para probar en ella mi técnica más mortífera, je je je…

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX

ALISTANDO EL CONTRAATAQUE

Habían pasado 3 días desde la confrontación con Loki, tanto los vengadores obscuros como los agentes fueron trasladados a un hospital privado de S.H.I.E.L.D. ubicado en el centro de Washington D.C. para ser atendidos de emergencia y aunque las heridas que sufrieron no fueron de consideración, el golpe psicológico no era tanto por la derrota, sino por el secuestro del pequeño Scott y Moira, Helena y Ada aun no podían asimilar el hecho de que sus seres amados estaban en manos de Loki y sus secuaces.

La mayoría de los héroes se encontraban casi recuperados, algunos de ellos aún tenían vendajes en su cuerpo, como era el caso de Punisher, Helena, Ada, Claire y Sherry, poco después Coulson reúne a todo el grupo en la sala de espera del hospital, con excepción de Ghost Rider quien fue el único ausente.

-Me alegra verlos nuevamente recuperados… -dijo Coulson. – ¿Cómo se sienten?

-Algo aturdidos pero bien, creo… -contesto Ada.

-Dios mío, sigo sin creer todavía que un dios Asgardniano esté usando el cuerpo de León y peor aún se halla llevado a mi hijo, es como estar en una pesadilla. –dijo Helena.

-No se angustie agente Harper… -dijo Coulson. –En cuanto la agente Wong nos informó de la situación, puse a todo el personal a buscarlo por cielo mar y tierra sin descanso.

-¿Y ya tienen alguna novedad respecto a Loki? –pregunto Claire.

-Sospechamos que Loki y su pandilla de criminales se encuentra en el norte de Europa, esto debido a que hace unas 12 horas aproximadamente se registró un ataque bioterrorista en la ciudad de Oslo, Noruega.

-¿Noruega? –pregunto Punisher.

-Yo también me pregunte lo mismo… -dijo Coulson. –Aún no sabemos qué es lo que estén buscando pero quizá tenga que ver con algunos archivos que el equipo de reconocimiento encontró en las ruinas de aquel complejo.

Enseguida Coulson les muestra los dichosos archivos al grupo.

-Esperábamos encontrar datos sobre bioterrorismo en ellos, pero solamente había datos sobre la mitología Nórdica, bastante extraño para ser datos propiedad de Alister Spencer.

Mientras el grupo miraba la información hubo uno que llamo la atención de Sif, en dicho documento se mostraba el dibujo de una lanza, la Asgardniana se quedó estupefacta al verla.

-Por la expresión de tu rostro, parece que se trata de algo no muy bueno. –dijo Sherry.

-Peor que eso, Al parecer Loki esta tras el objeto más poderoso de todo Asgard. –contesto la Asgardniana.

-¿El objeto más poderoso de Asgard?... –pregunto Jake.

-Asi es, se trata de la lanza Gungnir… -contesto Sif. –Un arma cuyo poder se cree que es tan abrumador que supera el martillo de Thor.

-¿Un arma que supera el martillo del dios del trueno?... eso es de locos. –dijo Venom

-Aunque debo confesar que solamente he escuchado de dicha lanza por los relatos que nos contaba Odín a mí y a Thor cuando éramos niños, pero aún hay más… se dice que la lanza solo puede ser utilizada por un Asgardniano de sangre pura o algún descendiente de ellos.

-Pero si lo que dices es verdad, entonces dudo mucho Loki logre su cometido, porque si mal no recuerdo, Loki no es un Asgardniano del todo sino un gigante de Hielo y no olviden también volvió a la vida dentro del cuerpo de León, simplemente no tiene sentido alguno. –dijo Ada.

En eso Helena voltea a ver a Coulson, a quien noto muy extraño y pensativo.

-¿te sucede algo, Coulson? –le pregunto la castaña.

-No nada, solo me desconcertó un poco lo que nos dijo Sif. –contesto.

Pero lo que Coulson no sabía era que Helena tenía una habilidad para leer el rostro de las personas y más aún cuando mentían, pero cuando la castaña estaba por cuestionar al agente, Venom lo sorprende tomándolo fuertemente del cuello.

-Que haces Brook… Ahhh… -decía Coulson.

La actitud de Venom desconcertó a los héroes, quienes intentaron calmar la situación.

-Que rayos te sucede Venom, Suéltalo en este instante. –le dijo Sherry.

-No hasta que nos diga lo que está ocultándonos. - dijo Venom.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunto Claire.

-Tal vez no lo sepan, pero mi sentido arácnido está mucho más desarrollado que el de Spiderman y no solo eso, ya que también puedo percibir cuando alguien está mintiendo, como es el caso de nuestro amigo Coulson. –respondió Venom.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Venom, Coulson? –pregunto Ada.

-Les diré toda la verdad… pero por favor suéltame… Ahhh –decía Coulson.

Venom accede a la petición de Coulson y lo suelta de inmediato, esperaron a que se repusiera y acto seguido Helena y compañía comienzan a cuestionarlo.

-Muy bien, Basta ya de tanto misterio, queremos respuestas. –dijo la castaña.

-Estaba indeciso si decirles o no si revelarles la información que tengo en mis manos, esto debido a que está clasificada como ultra secreta. –dijo Coulson.

-¿Ultra Secreta? –preguntaron los héroes.

Enseguida Coulson les muestra un sobre marrón con documentos, la castaña y el resto de los héroes se quedaron estupefactos luego de leer el contenido.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma...es imposible. –dijo Claire.

-Los resultados no mienten, el tipo de sangre es idéntico al de Thor, y al igual que ustedes también me quede sin habla en cuanto los descubrí. –dijo el agente.

-Francamente no lo puedo creer, ¿León, un Asgardniano? –se preguntó Helena.

-¿De dónde sacaste esta información? –pregunto Wolverine.

Coulson contesto

-Logre sustraerla secretamente de la base de datos principal de S.H.I.E.L.D. y al parecer solamente había 2 personas que sabían sobre esto, una era Fury y la otra era quien más sino Thor.

-Nunca imagine que el padre de todo tuviese un hijo mortal, estoy sin palabras. –dijo Sif.

-¿Y alguna vez León les menciono acerca de esto tan siquiera? –pregunto Jake.

Claire contesto.

-En todo el tiempo que conocí a León nunca menciono nada acerca de su padre, lo único que se fue que él fue criado solamente por su madre nada más.

-Bueno pues ahora sabemos que nuestro amigo resulto ser hijo de la máxima deidad Nórdica. –dijo Sherry

-Entonces Loki planeo todo esto porque de algún modo logro enterarse de que su amigo León era hijo de Odín… ¡maldita sea!... –exclamo Venom.

-Pues entonces hay que ir tras Loki y detenerlo antes de que se apodere de la lanza y evitar que condene a los 9 reinos. –dijo Sif. –Recuerden que la vida del hijo de la agente Harper y de la joven Moira están en peligro también.

Helena lloraba en silencio mientras sostenía una foto de ella retratada junto con su hijo, entonces dijo:

-Juro que matare a ese malnacido por todo el daño que le ha causado a mi pequeño León.

-No eres la única que piensa lo mismo, Harper… -dijo Ada. –El bastardo debe pagar por haberse llevado a mi princesa.

-Pues no se diga más, vallamos a patearle el culo a Loki y salvemos el mundo. –dijo Jake.

-¿A propósito, en donde rayos se metió Blaze?... hace días que no lo veo. –dijo Venom.

-Blaze se encuentra en la fortaleza del pandemónium recuperando sus energías. -contesto Coulson

-¿y qué es esa fortaleza de la que hablan? –pregunto Jake.

-Es el lugar donde Ghost Rider acude luego de una batalla complicada… -contesto Wolverine. –Aunque lo extraño es que ya demoro más de 3 días ahí, al parecer la batalla con Loki lo dejo sumamente agotado.

-Intentare comunicarme con el mas tarde… -dijo Coulson. –Mientras prepárense, saldremos en media hora.

Tiempo después el grupo abordo el quinjet para dirigirse al Helicarrier, pero durante el trayecto Coulson cambia rumbo hacia nueva york, algo que extraño mucho a los héroes.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? –le pregunto Sherry.

-Vamos por el equipo necesario para la batalla y solo hay un lugar donde podemos conseguirlo. –contesto.

De repente el grupo recibe una video llamada proveniente del Helicarrier, Coulson se sorprendió al ver en la pantalla a María Hill.

-Hola María, menuda sorpresa –dijo Coulson.

-ojala pudiera decir lo mismo Coulson… -dijo la agente de forma seria. –Espero que tengas una buena excusa para justificar tus acciones.

-Si te refieres a la información que sustraje, puedo decir que fue por una buena causa. –contesto Coulson.

-El que seas Director no significa que puedas sustraer información ultra secreta, Coulson... –dijo Maira Hill. –Esto ya llego a oídos de Nick Fury y está muy decepcionado, por lo que ha requerido tu presencia de inmediato.

Pero Coulson interrumpe a la agente Hill y le dijo:

-Voy a ahorrarles la molestia de que me sermoneen para luego despedirme, porque en estos momentos renuncio a la dirección de S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson fuera. –dijo el agente cortando la llamada

Las palabras de Coulson dejaron sin habla al resto de los héroes.

-Por lo visto estas metido en un gran lio, Phil. –dijo Punisher.

-Eso ya no importa ahora, recuerden que nuestra prioridad en este momento es la de salvar al mundo de las garras de Loki. –contesto el agente.

Poco después el grupo llega a Nueva York y una vez ahí, aterrizan en la mansión de los Vengadores.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡estamos en la mansión de los Vengadores! –exclamo Sherry.

-Pero se supone que los vengadores no están en la tierra, seguramente debieron dejar los sistemas de seguridad activados. –dijo Wolverine.

-No se preocupen, eso solo funciona con los intrusos mas no con los miembros. –contesto Coulson.

El agente se acercó al lector de retina y en instantes la puerta de la mansión se abre.

 _-Bienvenido nuevamente… War Machine. –dijo la voz de la mansión, mejor conocida como Jarvis._

-Gracias Jarvis, es un gusto volverte a escuchar. -contesto

-Escuche bien… ¿eres War Machine? –pregunto Ada.

-Por supuesto, asumí la identidad de Maquina de Guerra poco después del retiro James Rhodes. –contesto el agente. –acompañe a los vengadores en varias misiones, hasta que Fury me hizo director.

-Valla, nunca paso por mi mente que llegaras a ser un vengador. –dijo Sif.

los héroes se dirigen hasta la armería en donde tomaron lo mejor del armamento de los vengadores.

-Esto es justo lo que me hacía falta en mi colección –dijo Punisher, mientras sostenía un lanzacohetes.

-Espero que no le moleste a Hawkeye que tome algunas de sus flechas. –agrego Ada.

En instantes Coulson llega con algunos trajes de color negro los cuales se los entrega a Helena, Ada, Sherry y Claire.

-tengan agentes, Espero sean de su talla. –dijo el Agente.

-¡Se ven geniales! –exclamo Sherry.

-Fueron diseñados por Stark, estos pueden mejorar la resistencia física y las habilidades de combate de quien las use, cabe mencionar que la agente Romanov tiene varios de ellos en su guardarropa.

-Si son geniales, pero y que hay de mí. –dijo Jake.

-No crea que me olvide de usted, Joven Muller… -le respondió Coulson.

El ex mercenario se quedó impresionado cuando Jarvis le mostro una de las armaduras de Stark, la cual era de color gris obscuro en su totalidad.

- _Contemple al Fantasma de Hierro… la creación más reciente del señor Stark…_ -dijo Jarvis. – _Fue hecha para combatir a la raza Skrull, ya que tiene la capacidad de igualar algunas técnicas de varios super héroes._

-Se ve de fábula y que decir del color. –dijo Jake con asombro.

Mientras Jarvis ayudaba a Jake a probarse su nueva armadura, Coulson hacia lo propio con la armadura de War Machine, en otro lado de la mansión Helena, Ada, Claire y Sherry terminaban de colocarse sus nuevos trajes, los ojos de la asiática se centraron por un momento en la cicatriz que Claire tenía en su muñeca derecha, pero antes de que Ada le preguntara por dicha cicatriz, fue la propia pelirroja quien hablo.

-Lo que Moira y yo vivimos en aquella isla no se lo deseo a nadie, y esta marca es una muestra de ello.

-Lo entiendo lo que dices, Redfield… -dijo Ada. – En varias ocasiones Moira se despertaba gritando en las noches acerca de ese incidente, pero siempre estuve ahí para calmarla.

-Valla, Moira no mentía respecto a tu lado sensible, Ada. –dijo Claire con una sonrisa. –No cabe duda que el amor que sientes por ella es verdadero.

-Te confieso que por un momento creí que el lazo que me unía a León jamás se rompería, hasta que ella apareció… -Contesto la asiática. –La amo como no tienes idea y es por eso que luchare por mi princesa pase lo que pase.

Luego de varios minutos, el grupo de héroes ya estaba listo para salir, las agentes se impresionaron al ver a Jake enfundado en su nueva armadura, especialmente Sherry.

-Wow… te ves como todo un vengador, Jake. –dijo Sherry.

-Tal vez, pero tú no te quedas atrás, super chica, el verte con ese traje hace que vuele mi imaginación. –dijo Jake tomándola de la cintura.

-Por favor Jake… no enfrente de todos. –dijo la rubia, quien se ruborizo ante el comentario de su novio.

-Oigan par de tortolos podrán acariciarse todo el tiempo que quieran, después de que esta locura termine, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Claire.

-Si lo que digas. –le respondió Jake.

-Espere un momento Coulson, ¿que acaso solo seremos nosotros los que iremos a detener a Loki?–le pregunto Helena.

-Asi es, agente Harper… -Contesto el Agente. –Ya que según el último informe, la batalla contra Galactus se complicó más de cuenta, por lo que los vengadores y los 4 fantásticos demoraran unos días más en regresar.

-¿Y qué hay de demás los X-men, Spider Man y los otros que se quedaron en la tierra? –pregunto Sherry.

-En estos momentos se encuentran luchando en contra de varios Cyber Tyrants que asechan Nueva York y sus inmediaciones. –contesto nuevamente el agente.

-Grandioso, como si el enfrentarse a una deidad que vive dentro del cuerpo de nuestro amigo no fuera suficiente, ahora tendremos que hacerlo sin el apoyo de nadie. –dijo Jake.

-Te recuerdo que también somos parte de los vengadores, Muller, Solo que nosotros no somos tan bondadosos con nuestros enemigos. –dijo Venom. –Ya ansió aplastarle el cráneo a ese imbécil por haber secuestrado a ese pequeño y a nuestra amiga.

Las palabras de Venom dejaron boquiabiertos a los vengadores obscuros.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Brook preocupándose por alguien, que no sea el mismo. –dijo Punisher.

-Lo crean o no Venom estima mucho a Moira, aunque de una forma algo peculiar. –dijo Ada.

-Bueno agentes, ahora en marcha… hay un dios nórdico que detener y a un par de inocentes que salvar. –finalizo Coulson.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X

LA PRIMERA BATALLA

Tras varias horas de vuelo el grupo llega hasta Noruega, nadie pudo ocultar su preocupación por el panorama tan desolador en el que se encontraba la ciudad de Oslo.

-Mierda, parece un puto infierno ahí abajo. –dijo Jake, mientras miraba por una de las ventanillas de la aeronave.

-Dios mío, es como volver a vivir el desastre de Raccoon City y el de China de nuevo. –agrego Sherry.

-Deberíamos aterrizar y ayudar a los supervivientes. –dijo Claire.

-Lo haremos, pero primero debemos ir al campamento de refugiados que se encuentra en las inmediaciones de la ciudad, ahí nos está esperando la B.S.A.A. –dijo Coulson.

El Quinjet aterriza en el campamento provisional de la B.S.A.A. el grupo de héroes fue recibido por el personal de dicha organización.

-Bienvenido Agente Coulson, los estábamos esperando. –dijo uno de los agentes.

-vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos del ataque… -dijo Coulson. –Necesito los detalles de lo ocurrido en las últimas horas.

-la información completa del incidente se la podrá proporcionar nuestro capitán al mando. –respondió el agente.

En ese momento aparece el hombre al mando de la misión, Claire se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un viejo conocido.

-¿Barry?

-¡¿Claire?!... menuda sorpresa. –dijo Barry.

Barry y Claire se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal, Helena, Sherry, Jake, Coulson, Punisher y Sif lo saludan de la mano, menos Venom, Wolverine y Ada quienes lo miraron con cierto desprecio.

-¿Asi que eres tú quien está al mando de la brigada? –le pregunto la pelirroja.

-Asi es, Llegamos en cuanto supimos del ataque… -contesto Barry. –Al principio pensamos que sería una misión de rutina, pero nunca imaginamos que nos toparíamos con B.O.W.s mecánicas y mucho menos al enterarnos del responsable del ataque.

-te refieres al supuesto León. –le dijo Helena.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?... ¿Y a que te refieres con supuesto? –pregunto Barry.

-Todos nosotros nos enfrentamos a él en Nueva York y digo supuesto es porque el León responsable de este ataque es nada menos que Loki, el medio hermano de Thor.

-¿Qué?... ¿León es Loki?... ¡no me jodas! –exclamo el ex stars.

-Suena descabellado pero esa es la realidad, pero aún hay más… -dijo Claire respirando profundo. –El y su pandilla de villanos tienen secuestrada a Moira y al hijo de nuestra amiga Helena.

Barry se quedó estupefacto por la noticia.

-No puede ser… mi niña… Moira…

Pero Barry fue interrumpido de momento por Wolverine quien dijo:

-Valla, ahora si es tu hija… ¿Y que hay cuando le negaste tu apoyo cuando ella más te necesito?

-Ahora mismo voy a romperte la cara, pedazo de basura. –Dijo Venom.

Venom estaba a punto de golpear a Barry, cuando Coulson y Sif lo separaron.

-Basta Brook, no es momento de pelear entre nosotros, además después de todo él es su padre.

-Alguien que le da la espalda a su propia hija, no puede llamársele padre. –dijo Ada.

-No sé por qué te importa tanto la vida de mi hija, Wong… si bien sé que tú trabajabas para Wesker. –le contesto Barry a la asiática.

-Si, no niego que en algún momento trabaje para Wesker, pero era mi deber como agente infiltrada de S.H.I.E.L.D. y la razón por la cual me preocupo por Moira es porque yo soy su pareja.

-¿Su pareja? –pregunto incrédulo.

-Asi es, lo somos desde hace casi 1 año… -contesto Ada. – Y en todo este tiempo la he apoyado en todo momento, algo que debiste haber hecho desde el principio, Burton.

-Lo crean o no me arrepiento de cada palabra de lo que le dije a Moira. –dijo Barry.

-Hablaremos de todo esto más tarde, recuerden que no solo tenemos que salvar a Moira y al hijo de la agente Harper, sino también detener a Loki antes de que condene al mundo entero.

-¿Condenar al mundo entero? –volvió a preguntar Barry.

-Es una larga historia. -contesto Claire.

Luego de la acalorada discusión con Barry, el grupo se alisto para ir en busca de Loki, e inmediatamente se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad de Oslo en donde fueron recibidos a tiros por unos sujetos con capuchas y trajes amarillos con vivos negros, estos resultaron ser agentes de A.I.M.

-Son los hombres de M.O.D.O.K. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? –dijo Ada, mientras se cubrían detrás de una barricada.

-Probablemente el cabeza grande dejo aquí a su comitiva para mantenernos entretenidos. –dijo Claire.

Helena, Claire, Sherry apoyados por Punisher responden al fuego hiriendo a varios, Punisher logra impactar a uno con tiro certero en la cabeza, pero en vez de caer muerto este comenzaron a mutar repentinamente de la cabeza y de igual forma los agentes de A.I.M. heridos también empezaron a mutar, dejando atónitos a los héroes, mas no a Helena y compañía.

-Por Odín, esos tipos se convirtieron en esas horrendas criaturas. –dijo Sif.

-Son las mismas mutaciones de los J'avos que atacaron China y Edonia. –dijo Sherry.

-Maldito M.O.D.O.K. debió haber utilizado alguna muestra del Virus-C en ellos cuando ataco la B.S.A.A. –agrego Claire.

-Tengan cuidado, esas cosas son extremadamente fuertes. –dijo Helena, advirtiéndoles a los héroes.

-Bien, entonces veamos qué tan fuertes son estos cabrones. –dijo Wolverine.

-Perfecto, esto va a ser divertido. –dijo Punisher, mientras recargaba su fusil de asalto.

Wolverine, Punisher y Venom se lanzan al ataque sobre los Agentes de A.I.M. infectados en donde no tuvieron mayor problema en eliminarlos, pero entonces numerosos Hunters aparecen en escena pero antes de que los héroes atacaran, un Jake seguro de si mismo gracias a su armadura les hace frente.

 _-Si no hay ningún inconveniente de su parte, permítame mostrarle cada uno de los ataques que puede hacer su armadura, joven Muller._ –le dijo Jarvis.

-Ok, ahora veamos que puede hacer belleza. –dijo Jake en alusión a su armadura.

Entonces Jake lanza un potente proveniente de las palmas de la armadura, pero este ataque era muy diferente a los que normalmente utilizaban las armaduras de Iron Man y War Machine, ya que en vez de lanzar rayos repulsores este lanza unos poderosos relámpagos muy similares a los que utilizaba Thor cuando hacía uso de su martillo, más que suficiente para destruir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a los Hunters.

-Chúpense esa, lagartijas de mierda. –dijo Jake luego de destruirlas.

-Ese ataque fue increíble, amor. -dijo Sherry, dándole un beso.

-Buen movimiento, joven Muller… -agrego Coulson. –Por un momento pensé que se le complicaría manipular su armadura.

-En realidad fue tu amigo Jarvis quien me ayudo con la armadura. –contesto Jake.

Luego de eso, los héroes en compañía de Barry y su pelotón se encargaron de eliminar a los agentes de A.I.M. infectados, así como al resto de las B.O.W. que asolaban la ciudad, tras una breve pero difícil lucha, la amenaza biológica son eliminadas por completo.

-Listo, ese bicho fue el último. –dijo Venom, luego de eliminar a un Hunter.

-Buen trabajo amigos, ahora solo nos queda encontrar a ese bastardo de Loki. –dijo Helena.

-Seguramente debe estar lejos de aquí buscando esa dichosa lanza. –Agrego Ada. –Sif, ¿sabes algo acerca de su localización?

-Por supuesto… -respondió la Asgardniana. -la lanza se encuentra escondida en un lugar conocido como el palacio de Valhala, la cual se ubica en la parte mas alta de Escandinavia.

-Entonces eso significa que Loki debe de estar en dirección hacia los Alpes escandinavos… -Dijo Wolverine.

-Pues entonces no se diga más, vallamos hacia allá y démosle caza a ese cabron. –dijo Claire.

-Yo ire con ustedes… -dijo Barry. –Ese desgraciado pagara por haberse llevado a mi niña.

El grupo asintió y en instantes abordaron el Quinjet en dirección hacia los Alpes, pero cuando iban a medio camino son atacados por un grupo de Novistadors quienes logran averiar la aeronave de los héroes por lo tuvieron que aterrizar de emergencia para luego luchar en contra de los insectos gigantes, en donde no tuvieron mayor problema en eliminarlos

Luego de la lucha, Coulson y Punisher intentaron reparar la nave pero fue en vano, ya que el ácido corrosivo lanzado por los Novistadors daño parte de uno de los propulsores.

-Malditos bichos de mierda, jodieron la nave. –dijo Punisher.

-bien, la nave quedo inservible, y ahora como vamos a continuar. –Dijo Helena.

Enseguida Coulson saca del compartimento trasero de la nave unas motos para la nieve.

-Listo, con estas bellezas podremos continuar nuestro camino. –dijo Coulson.

-Valla, las motos están geniales… -dijo Sherry. –No cabe duda que Stark siempre piensa en todo.

El grupo continúo con su largo y extenuante camino, hasta que después de cruzar aquel paramo nevado los héroes pudieron visualizarlos imponentes Alpes escandinavos.

Ada mira a través de unos binoculares para buscar algún rastro dejado por Loki, pero entonces descubre una especie de campamento militar.

-Parece que Loki y sus secuaces han establecido un campamento al pie de la montaña, tendremos que ser cuidadosos si no queremos ser detectados. –dijo Ada.

-Si vamos a bordo de las motos seremos descubiertos fácilmente, sugiero ir a pie. –agrego Coulson.

Los héroes comenzaron a acercase poco a poco al dichoso campamento armados y listos para la acción, pero al llegar se quedaron bastante sorprendidos al encontrar a todo un pelotón de agentes de A.I.M. muertos regados por todo el lugar, mientras que otros estaban convertidos en capullos.

-¿pero qué demonios paso aquí? –dijo Claire.

-Hay casquillos de bala regados por todos lados, al parecer hubo una gran revuelta antes de que llegáramos. –dijo Punisher.

-Mi pequeño Scott… donde estas. –dijo Helena.

La castaña busco por todo el lugar a su hijo, así como Barry y Ada hacían con Moira pero no había rastro ni de ellos y ni de Loki por ninguna parte, pero lo único que descubrieron fue que dentro de una de las tiendas que fungía como laboratorio encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Alister Spencer, el grupo se quedó estupefacto por la escena.

Pero instantes después M.O.D.O.K. aparece ante los héroes, quienes lo encaran con sus armas, pero el grupo se quedaría impresionado al ver al villano con múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo.

-parece que llegaron tarde… je je je…

-maldito hijo de puta, A donde se llevaron a mi hija, habla o pondré una bala en tu putrefacto cuerpo. –dijo Barry.

-Que le hicieron a mi hijo… ¡respóndeme! –le reclamo Helena

-Ese pequeño mocoso y la zorra de Dark Queen están con Loki ahora… lejos del alcance de todos ustedes… Ahhh mierda… ese maldito bastardo como pudo traicionarnos después de todo lo que hicimos por el. –decía el mal herido científico.

Acto seguido el Villano saca un misterioso tubo de ensayo con una aguja y se lo aplica en el cuerpo y entonces dijo:

-Contemplen mi pequeño regalo de despedida para ustedes, je je je–dijo el villano

El cuerpo de M.O.D.O.K. comenzó a llenarse de púnzalas negras de las cuales brotaban unos parásitos similares a gusanos para luego comenzarlo a invadirlo en su totalidad hasta convertirlo en una horrenda criatura similar a un pulpo gigante con tentáculos negros y viscosos.

Claire y Barry identificaron la naturaleza de aquel virus.

-Mierda, no me digan que se inyecto lo que creo que es. –dijo Barry.

-Asi es Barry, ese malnacido se acaba de inyectar el Uroboros. –dijo Claire.

Pero eso no era todo, ya que el mutado M.O.D.O.K. comenzó a absorber los cadáveres que había en el lugar incluidas las crisálidas del virus-C, dándole un nuevo aspecto aún más aterrador.

-Qué asco, El solo verte me provoca repugnancia, Tarleton o M.O.D.O.K. o como sea que te llames ahora. –dijo Sherry.

-para ti soy… ¡Uroboros Chutulu!... ja ja ja… -respondió M.O.D.O.K. –y Ahora serás mía, mi querida Sherry.

M.O.D.O.K. ahora conocido como Uroboros Chutulu intenta capturar a Sherry con uno de sus tentáculos, pero Jake se interpone para salvar a la rubia.

-Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi chica, Hijo de puta. –le dijo Jake.

-Tú no mereces tener a Sherry, Wesker Junior… ¡Ella es mía! –dijo el villano quien ataca con sus largos tentáculos.

Jake contraataca con los rayos repulsores de su armadura, Punisher, Coulson, Wolverine le disparan en infinidad de ocasiones al mutado villano, pero este último sorprendería a todos cuando cuerpo se cubrió de una especie de coraza similar a los Napad, pero aún más sorprendente fue cuando les lanzo unos rayos de color purpura provenientes de su cabeza.

-Ok ese ataque es nuevo. –dijo Claire.

-maldita sea, Ese desgraciado también puede disparar sus rayos psionicos. –agrego Wolverine.

-Y no solo eso, ya que el Uroboros con el que se infectó se ha fusionado con el ADN de los capullos que absorbió. –dijo Ada.

-Tal vez su apariencia sea aterradora, pero el Uroboros tiene 2 debilidades una es el fuego y la otra es que si recibe un daño considerable, dejara expuestos sus puntos débiles, los cuales son unas púnzalas de color amarillo, –dijo Barry.

-Maldición, si tan solo Blaze estuviese aquí, ya hubiera frito a ese cabron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –dijo Venom.

-Bueno la opción del fuego queda descartada, parece que tendremos que darle con todo nuestro arsenal para destruirlo. –Dijo Helena.

-Pues entonces tendremos que dividirnos para atacarlo simultáneamente, Wong, tu y los Agentes Burton, Harper, Redfield, y Birkin atáquenlo por la retaguardia Sif, Logan, Brook, Muller, Castle ustedes conmigo.

-Entendido Phil. –contesto la asiática.

Coulson, apoyado por Jake (Iron Ghost) y Punisher abren fuego sobre el mutado villano, Ada y el resto de los agentes los apoyan, pero el villano estaba muy bien protegido gracias a la coraza que cubría gran parte de su cabeza, lo que hizo que la batalla se complicara más de la cuenta.

Entonces Venom logra crear una gigantesca telaraña la cual logra capturar momentáneamente los tentáculos de M.O.D.O.K. / Uroboros-Chutulu, Jake intento atacarlo con sus rayos repulsores, pero el villano logra reaccionar y le dispara su rayo a quemarropa arrojándolo a varios metros de distancia.

-Bien Sif, ahora es nuestro turno. –Dijo Wolverine.

El X-Men y la Asgardniana se lanzan sobre M.O.D.O.K. y estos comenzaron a destrozar la coraza del monstruo usando sus garras y su espada respectivamente, Venom los apoya usando aparte de su telaraña su mera fuerza bruta, el villano logra liberarse de la telaraña de Venom y acto seguido golpea brutalmente a los 3 héroes con sus tentáculos, pero a pasar del golpe, los héroes lograron su objetivo.

-Listo, ahora denle con todo a ese desgraciado. -Dijo Sif.

El resto de los héroes toman sus armas y descargan su contenido sobre el M.O.D.O.K. mutante hasta que este último pudo dejar expuesta su parte más vulnerable, pero cuando Jake se preparaba para atacarlo con su armadura, un misil se impacta en el punto débil del monstruo haciéndolo volar en pedazos, terminando así con la existencia del villano.

Los héroes voltearon la mirada para ver quien había dado muerte a M.O.D.O.K. y cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que el responsable de ello había sido nada menos que el Taskmaster, quien tenía un lanzacohetes en la mano.

-Eso fue por haberme golpeado, pedazo de mierda. –dijo el Taskmaster.

Los héroes apuntan con sus armas al villano, pero este último respondió diciéndoles:

-Al menos deberían darme las gracias por acabar con M.O.D.O.K.

-El que lo hallas destruido no significa que estemos agradecidos contigo, Taskmaster… -dijo Punisher. –Ahora mismo nos vas a decir a donde esta Loki, o si no te volare la tapa de los sesos.

-Si yo fuera ustedes, guardaría munición para usarlas en contra de Loki, claro si es que de verdad lo pueden matar con esos juguetes que traen como armas. –dijo el villano.

-¿De que estas hablando?... ¿Qué acaso no estabas aliado con el?... –le pregunto Ada.

-Wong, tu bien sabes que como buen mercenario que soy mi único motivo es el dinero y quien lo pague mejor, pensé que Loki cumpliría con su parte del trato pero el bastardo solo me timo. –contesto el villano.

-Y en vista de que fuiste el único sobreviviente en toda esta masacre, supongo que sabes lo que ocurrió aquí. –le dijo Ada.

-Más o menos, solo recuerdo que Loki discutió fuertemente con Spencer y M.O.D.O.K. luego de eso vino una fuerte explosión en el laboratorio, luego de eso vino la masacre, los hombres de M.O.D.O.K. a pesar de haber sido infectados con el Virus-C fueron cayendo como moscas en cuanto enfrentaron a Loki, yo me oculte dentro de una pila de cadáveres para que no ser asesinado por ese desquiciado.

-¿Y qué hay de mi hijo y de Moira?... ¿Qué paso con ellos? –Pregunto Helena.

-El super Skrull y Rossovich se los llevaron por órdenes de Loki aun cuando los pobres apenas si podían levantarse luego de todo lo que Spencer y M.O.D.O.K. les hicieron, especialmente Loki con Dark Queen.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a mi niña? –le pregunto Barry.

-No lo sé realmente… -contesto el Taskmaster. –Loki se la pasaba horas enteras encerrado junto a Dark Queen en un bunker cerrado herméticamente, pero aun así se podían escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Burton.

-¡Hijo de puta! –exclamo Claire.

Luego de eso el Taskmaster dio la media vuelta y se disponía a abandonar el lugar, pero no sin antes ser cuestionado nuevamente por los héroes.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Taskmaster? –le pregunto Coulson, apuntándole con su arsenal.

-De vuelta a Nueva York claro esta… -contesto. –No estoy loco como para enfrentarme a ese desquiciado de Loki de nuevo.

-No creas que te dejaremos ir tan fácilmente, ayudaste a Loki a secuestrar a Moira y al hijo de nuestra amiga, por lo tanto eso te hace cómplice. –dijo Sherry.

-En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo conmigo, mejor deberían darle caza a Loki antes de que consiga esa dichosa lanza, claro si es que lo logran. –contesto el villano.

Ada, Coulson y los vengadores obscuros estaban muy sorprendidos por la actitud del Taskmaster, quienes luego de mucho pensarlo optan por dejarlo marcharse, por último el villano le dijo a Ada:

-Wong, si tu equipo logra rescatar a Dark Queen, díganle que la estaré esperando para que me enfrente de nuevo.

Luego de eso, el Taskmaster se retira del lugar con dirección desconocida, dejando aun más preocupados al grupo, espacialmente a Helena, Ada y Barry.

-¡Maldito Loki!... Lamentara el día en que se metió con mi hija. –Dijo Barry, mientras cargaba su magnum.

-No es el único que piensa lo mismo, agente Burton... –dijo Helena. –ese desgraciado pagara por el daño que le ha hecho a mi hijo.

-Hay que darnos prisa para llegar con Loki y detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. –dijo Sif.

Si perder más tiempo, el grupo continúo con su camino hacia las montañas escandinavas.

Mientras tanto en el punto más alto de los Alpes, Loki, Omega red y el Super Skrull llegaron hasta lo que parecían ser unas ruinas de un castillo vikingo, los villanos se hacían acompañar de varios Cyber Tyrants, los cuales cargaban unas capsulas con Moira y Scott dentro de ellas.

-Por fin hemos llegado… ¡el palacio de Valhala! –exclamo Loki. –Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me apodere de la lanza Gungnir apoderarme de los 9 reinos.

-Loki, al parecer hubo varias explosiones en el campamento y todo indica a que esos vengadores obscuros están aquí. –dijo el Super Skrull.

-No debería preocuparnos eso, ya que una vez que me apodere de la lanza ellos ya no representaran ninguna amenaza para mí. –dijo Loki.

-Si logran llegar aquí, me gustaría ser el primero en darles la bienvenida. –agrego Omega Red.

-Por mi puedes hacer lo que te plazca Rossovich, siempre y cuando impidan que se acerquen aquí. –dijo Loki.

-Aun no entiendo que pretende hacer con esa chica Burton. –dijo el Super Skrull.

-Ella es dueña de un potencial extraordinario… -contesto Loki. –según lo que me dijo Alister, Dark Queen está a la par del Capitán América y el verdadero motivo por el cual la traje es para comprobar mi nueva técnica que le aprendí al demonio Mefisto cuando estuve en el infierno.

-¿y que técnica es esa? –pregunto Omega Red.

-Pronto lo averiguaran mis estimados colegas, pronto lo averiguaran… je je je. –Contesto Loki.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
